Naruto Super Adventures
by Vermilion Pendulm
Summary: This basically just Naruto and A Dragon ball to Dragon ball super mash up, Naruto is facing adversity and problems and it not until a god of destroyer takes notice of him and wants to train the boy. Watch as Naruto goes through his problems and life risking things to become stronger.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't not own either Naruto or Dragon ball super**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Naruto was born on the night of October 10th to Minato Namikaze (the Fourth Hokage) and Kushina Uzumaki (the second jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails). He was named after the protagonist of Jiraiya's first book, which made the Sannin his godfather.

The Third Hokage made special arrangements for Minato to preserve Kushina's seal containing the Nine-Tails while she gave birth to Naruto in a remote location, escorted by midwives and Anbu. A masked man, Tobi, tracked down their location, however, killed the midwives and Anbu, and captured Naruto, forcing Minato to quickly rescue him and teleport him to a safe house.

With Minato gone, Tobi captured Kushina and released the Nine-Tails from her, using it to devastate Konoha. Minato saved Kushina and left Naruto in her care before he went to protect the village,[eventually defeating Tobi and freeing the Nine-Tails from Tobi's control. Returning to Naruto and Kushina's location, Minato realized the only way to stop the Nine-Tails was to seal it within Naruto, believing that his son would someday need the fox's power to defeat Tobi when he returned. After telling Naruto how much they loved him, Minato and Kushina succumbed to their wounds from protecting their son from the Nine-Tails and passed away.

Orphaned, Naruto grew up not knowing who his parents were, receiving only his mother's surname, as Hiruzen wanted to protect Naruto from his father's enemies. Minato's dying wish that Naruto be regarded as a hero was honored by the very few who could put aside their pain and losses caused by the disaster, while the majority of Konoha, however having no knowledge of the circumstances surrounding his birth, openly ostracized and resented Naruto for containing the beast that devastated the village and took many lives; some even viewed Naruto as the Nine-Tails itself.

Soon, the Third Hokage forbade anyone from mentioning the Nine-Tails, hoping that the younger generation would not blindly hate Naruto as their parents did. However, Naruto's peers emulated their parents' hatred of him, despite not knowing why. This social isolation caused Naruto to crave acknowledgement, which he would gain by pulling pranks to which gave him the mask for him to fully realize what was going on.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze other wise known as the demon brat with his red hair with yellow streaks in his hair and his three whiskers that were on his face. Naruto wore a mask so well that not even his old man would know how the red head put on quite a show of acting so well. The mask that he was currently wear was the role of an idiot who loved to prank people to notice him, he shouted and roared to the sky proclaiming that he wants to be Hokage.

Currently at the moment Naruto was running, why because it was the daily demon hunt which he took a lot of beatings from angry villagers who mistaken him as the nine-tails instead of Naruto Uzumaki. " I hate these idiots the cant tell really tell the difference between a Kunai" the blond said to himself as got up from the street and look at his stained orange jumpsuit.

* * *

 **Somewhere in another universe**

Bardock with a pointed chop between his skull and neck. Since then, within a sort time, he was bombarded with visions of the future. A future where planet Vegeta being blown up, with visions of his child, Kakarott being on earth, fighting battle as a saiyan should, but differently since he was not crazed for battle, rather, he fought for others and for the mere enjoyment of the fight, he was what Bardock knew was a descriptions of a great hero and fighter. But along with those visions was the injured state of his comrades, which were now dead.

Now he knew what the vision of planet Vegeta being destroyed meant. Freiza, their benafactor and his former boss now, was going to destroy it. He certainly had the power to do so and since he found out from his henchmen, Dodoria, that he feared the coming power of his people, he planned on snuffing out the candle before it turned into a raging inferno.

As he flew in the space pod provided to his people back to planet Vegeta, he passed a large spacecraft that belonged to one person. Freiza," great, Freiza, he's coming to Vegeta, I know he is, I can feel it," his eyes then set forward as his eyes turned hard,' how bizarre, it's as clear as day, I can see into his mind,' he thought as he felt the tug in his mind delving into the cold and cruel tryant's mind. The thoughts he heard from him planning on how to deal with killing his people, by using his signature planet destroying technique, the Death Ball.

Bardock slams his fist onto the bloody rocks, where his friend's corpses lay. "D..darn it" He stutters to himself "Everyone I care about...and the entire saiyan race for that matter...their all going to be destroyed by Frieza, and none of them realize it!" He stands up, having just gotten attacked by Dodoria. 'I have to warn them!"

Bardock walks away from the town, growling as he hears laughter behind him "Those idiots! They don't believe me!" He punches the ground in anger "Fine then... they can all die for all I care! Raditz is on some mission. That just leaves me and..." He looks shocked at his sudden realization "Kakarot! Crap, he's going to be launching for a mission soon, I have to be there with him! I have to protect him" He flies in the direction of the spacepods.

Bardock finds his son's spacepod "there! Okay" He goes to the computer and begins to type "I'll just change his destination, then follow him in my pod" He finishes just as some other saiyans rush in. They see Bardock enter a spacepod next to his son, both preparing to launch

"Bardock! What are you doing, are you insane!?" One of them yells

"Stand down!" Another yells. Bardock ignores them and closes the hatch, having both his and Kakarot's ships blast off. He sighs in relief as he looks out the window to see the smaller pod

"Kakarot...you will never be in danger...I promise" He says. Suddenly, he sees other pods launch after him "Darn it!" He gets a video call from on of them

"Bardock! Return the pods now, or we have no choice but to turn you in to Lord Frieza!"

"Just try it! And while you're at it, ask him why he's planning to destroy all of the saiyans!" Bardock yells back.

"What are you talking abou-" Bardock hangs up and opens his pod, shooting a blue beam out at his pursuers, causing them to spread out to dodge. He continues to fire, before shooting an asteroid and blocking the path behind him in debris. He chuckles and closes his pod, before falling asleep.

* * *

 **This is a crossover between Naruto and Dragon ball super but i want to make the story start from Between Naruto view to Goku view until they meet so the idea is that the couple of episodes will focus mainly on Naruto then It will focus on Goku throughout his journey and Naruto will be in the background but wont meet Goku until the Goku black arc. Naruto will meet all the z fighters but Goku and Goku will hear about Naruto and would want to fight him and the rest you know already but the direction i want this story to head will take some patience with the readers please do understand and work with me as i try to make a story that all will enjoy but with that. Give some reviews and Pairing ideas that i should do for this story.**


	2. Chapter 2 : A New Life in a New Universe

**This is a Naruto and dbz Crossover I do not own the rights to either show**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A Devil and God's Plan**

* * *

Naruto was looking around for his daily food to eat as his orphan home wasn't supplying him with anything as it was, but before the red-head could even complain about his situation. He heard a knock on the door and as he went to the door he saw a redhead woman with Amour and a what he could tell was made of some type of steel. Naruto looked at the redhead woman and raised an eyebrow at her. The older female redhead made the first move " Naru-chan I can't believe your well and okay. As the older woman was was chocking Naruto in her breast-plate as he was struggling for air. The older Female took noticed and released him from her clutches. Naruto could only look her over and was confused Naruto wanted to ask her who was she and how did she even know where he lived before he could ask any of that. The older female looked at Naruto with concern in her eyes and looked at him."I know you want to know who I am, but I can't tell you that. So here is what I can tell you, I am your Lost-aunty and I want to train you in the arts of Kai."

The younger redhead looked at his now lost aunty confused."Kai, what is that, is it some form of chakra or kekkei-Genkai ?" The younger male asked his aunty and she looked back and smirked as he asked that question. "Oh Naru-chan its more than that crap of Kekkei-Genkai or Chakra could ever be and that is a fact I will teach you the ways of both so you could find the balance because my dear Naru-chan you are destined for great things." She stated as she looked at her nephew.

Naruto looked at his aunt and could only smile " so Oba-chan when can we start I liked to be as strong as possible." The older female could only smirk as she was happy with herself and looked back and smiled at Naruto as she hugged him closer and he lost his breath and fell unconscious. The older Female could only smirk as she picked up the tired young boy. "Soon you will be my champion of doom and there will be no stopping me once all the chaos has been set you will play the role of the hero then turn on everybody and you will be the strongest creation. Then Zeno will recognize my strength and they will Regret the day when he erased my universe. Towa where are you girl."

Then a beautiful woman of a curvaceous and slender frame with long white hair, light blue skin, and purple eyes. The left side of her hair is longer than the other and hangs in front of her chest. She has a golden infinity hair accessory that covers the back and both sides of her head. She wears gold earrings that resemble Potara's. She wears a red and black skin-tight body suit that has a V-shaped hole around her stomach, and has slits on the bottom half, exposing the bottom of her breasts. She wears a white open leg cape that is jagged at the bottom and red and black high heels. Towa carries a brown staff that has two golden points on each end. The now named Towa was bowing to the Goddess. "Yes, Goddess of destruction Isis what is it that you want my lady.

The now named Isis was looking at her new servant as she was kneeling out of respect. "Towa how goes the plan to release the seal on the Demon Realm and how long do we to stay in this miserable universe. Towa looked at her Mistress and only frowned hoping she won't be disappointed but stood up and looked at her. " Mistress Isis we need Killi to collect and we can have to search for warriors as well if you haven't forgotten you do know that ever since your sister Heles.

Isis then rose her power level at the mention of that name the whole elemental nations was shaking from it. "Don't you dare ever mention her name to me, as it was her that betrayed me and it was her that cast me out. Even though I found her beautiful fighters all in the name for love, but that wasn't enough for her as she ratted me out to Zeno and got my universe destroyed. I would be dead if I didn't take all of my master powers for my own I wouldn't exist." Isis now changed from the human form that she made up to her real form.

( **Think Satsuki Momo from kuroko no basketball but more Mature)**

* * *

Towa looked at her Mistress and then asked: " now that we are in this universe my lady what is the plan for that mortal that's laying in that bed after you have called me." Isis looked back at her servant and only smiled."If that boy was in any situation of death I gave him my blessing and abilities that no Angel or Zeno could ever take away. I will mold that boy into something and he will rule the universe and speaking of which Towa. You, Will, be his guide and Key and you will love him and train him to be something not to be messed with. Towa looked vaguely upset by her mistress but she didn't want to anger her like before. "I will do my best my lady." She said with a fake smile as she gritted her teeth. Isis looked at her Servant and could only smirk."Good before I leave I made sure to rest his memories and get rid of the creature in his stomach and made it into a normal fox, I did the same with the rest of the other tailed-beast. So if Naruto were to ever die in any way I want you Towa to not only destroy this world but take Naruto and who ever cared about him to the 12th universe of Earth.

Towa only nodded as she saw that her mistress then left in a portal." I hate when she leaves me with crap like this if she thinks that this redhead will be her champion I will be damned to make sure that he will love and follow my commands and then we will see who's the bigger fool then." As Towa said that she licked her lips but she noticed her surroundings and the small so she blasts everything with her powers including redecorating she even killed the landlord and made Naruto's place much better. She had gotten better food and new clothes and everything the young male was going to need if she was going to play along with Isis. Towa even made the bed that Naruto was sleeping on a king size bed. She then kissed the redhead on the cheek and cuddled near him.

 **The next morning**

Naruto was moving around till he put his hand on a pillow and gave them a squeeze and then heard a moaning sound. Naruto then shot up and saw white hair and the most beautiful piece of ass that he ever has seen. Towa then woke up saw that her comfort pillow wasn't there anymore as she rubbed her eyes. As her eyes darted the room and saw that the young redhead was indeed up and was pointing at her which only made her tilt her head in confusion. Naruto then decided to speak up as he was blushing from seeing such a beautiful foreign woman. "Not that I'm complaining but who are you and why were you laying in my bed?" The young redhead asked genuinely. Towa looked at the young redhead and decided to make her claim. She stood up and went towards the redhead as her hand trailed the young boy face and boom she did it. She kissed the young man and our hero couldn't handle the fierce tongue that she was slipping in but his gut told him to kiss her back. As she finished her tongue battle with Naruto she could only smirk at the young boy. " My name is Towa and Naruto-Kun I will train you as you are my champion and you will rule as the most powerful tyrant."As she placed Naruto hand to touch her ass and she could only smirk as the redhead could only stutter and was trying to comprehend what was going on.

Towa looked at Naruto and smiled as she asked: "so Naruto is there any girl that I should know about that you like before I came into your life." Naruto grew a second head as he tried not to sweat bullets but he failed miserably. There was no question in Naruto mind that Towa was a beautiful angel that fell from the sky but he stood his ground and looked her in the eye. "Yes before you there was a girl who no matter what help me even trained me and her name is Izumi Uchia.

Towa looked at the redhead and was thinking to her self, then she looked back at the young redhead as she smiled."Oh, really well I how about that get you to convince her and give you both an opportunity to get stronger, hows does that sound."Towa looked at the young redhead with lust and evilness in her soul as she said it to the young hero. The redhead gave the light blue skin woman a small smile on his face. "Do you really mean that Towa? I have to go to our usual place to train because she normally is either on missions or training if not one of those two."The redhead deadpanned as he decided to leave and go his favorite Uchiha. Towa could only smirk at her plans seemed like it was going to work if anything. She just had to make sure that the redhead wouldn't figure out her plan as she had made it possible for him to even stronger. The dark energy that she put inside of Naruto would make him a demon but he would have to be dead before all of both her work and Isis would affect him. So she had to watch his growth from afar and see the potential that this mortal will have.

 **Uchiha compound**

Our Favorite knucklehead ninja was running as he went to the secret training center that Izumi usually goes to. Naruto saw that Izumi was doing her usual kunai justu that she usually did. It was either her or her twin brother Itachi who trained there. See Naruto only meet Izumi as she protected him against angry villagers on the annual fox hunt. Ever since that happened Naruto wanted to know who his savior was and he didn't want to quit until he thanked her. It wasn't until that when he was in the hospital she had checked up on him and he saw her. Not only did he learn that she was related to both Itachi but also the duck haired cool boy Sasuke. So Naruto had asked her to train him but she would always say no, but that wouldn't stop the redhead as he tried to make her laugh to which he did. It was from then on that she would spar and train with him on a daily basis. Izumi had hit each target as she landed gracefully on her feet with her Sharingan activated. She was smiling as she saw her favorite redhead who was coming up to her as she was finished.

The female Uchiha walked up to the redhead who was just smiling like a mad man. To which made the dark-haired beauty raise her eyebrows. "What's got you so happy Naruto-Kun." The Ravenet haired Uchiha had asked as saw that Naruto bouncing around from place to place she senses something was off about him but she couldn't place it. Naruto looked at his favorite Uchiha and gave her a toothy grin to which made the said Uchiha blush. "Well Izu-chan I have a new teacher who will help and for some reason, she said she wanted to meet you. I don't know why." Izumi walked up and hugged the young Uzumaki from behind as she was listening to him but she did have a few questions but she might as well see who this mystery women sensai and make sure she wasn't lying and trying to trick Naruto. "Okay, Naruto-Kun I will like to meet this Sensai of yours." The Older Uchiha said to her crush as Naruto took her hand which only made her blush at the actions but none the less followed him.

It was from that fateful day that changed both when they meet Towa and the things that they would learn not only make them better ninja but better warriors with Potential to kill a God.

* * *

 **Time skip/ Naruto Verse**

Right now the redhead jinchuuriki was running through the forest with his classmates like Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru and Neji currently they were on a mission to recuse Sasuke from Orochimaru and the Sound Ninja four hands.

Running from Tree to Tree the redhead wondered where did he go wrong with his teammate and his so-called best friend Sasuke, maybe it was hiding his true strength or playing the idiot card or maybe it was the fact that Naruto had learned how to handle kai/energy.

 **Flashback no Justu**

After the new Hokage, Tsunade Senju was introduced to the village as the new Kage and she had healed every one. The male Uchica was feeling some type of way as he was looking back from what his sister had told him.

As he got a big whopping from the dark-haired male was clenched his fist in anger as he was thinking of all the times the redhead outdid him each time with ever new adversity that came there way. 'I'm 1000 times better the dobe! Why does he always come out on top time and time again?" The said redhead came to visit his team-mate. Sasuke got up from his bed and was shooting an aroma of jealousy wanted to fight the redhead. "Dobe I want you to fight me there something I need to see for myself." The dark haired male said to his team-mate as he saw Naruto nodded his head in agreement as both of them went on top of the hospital building.

 **Flashback no** **Justu ended**

* * *

Naruto's influence on Sasuke, though profound, was powerless to prevent Sasuke from leaving his village and friends to receive training from Orochimaru. Sasuke's decision to leave was the result of a chain of events that rekindled his hatred for his brother and desire to avenge his clan. To do so, he must claim a great amount of power, which became the center of his entire life. Even though he still had his older Sister and she did help train with him. It still wasn't enough for the young Uchiha he wanted more.

There the redhead teen had left his team-mates to fight each of the sound ninja four. Even Rock Lee who was still considered Injured was there at the redhead aid to help. There the redhead saw his team-mate Sasuke in all his glory with sinister Charka that was coming off his. Naruto could sense the evil coming off him. Naruto took notification of where they were but he couldn't place exactly in the tip of his brain.

Sasuke could only smirk at his team-mate and his level was rasing as he was looking like a mad man. "Naruto I'm guessing you don't know where we are?" The redhead could only shake his head at his ex-teammate. The dark-haired Uchiha could only smirk and laugh at his idiot of a friend that he wants to kill.

Naruto asks Sasuke if he is willing to turn his back on all of his friends in Konoha for the simple matter of getting stronger. Sasuke says yes and starts to walk away, enraging Naruto. Determined to bring Sasuke back to his senses and to Konoha, Naruto grabs hold of him and gives him an echoing punch. Sasuke, who appears to feel no pain at all from this, spits blood on Naruto's face, and Naruto resolves to bring him back to Konoha by force if he had to. Then Sasuke grabs Naruto by his shirt, raises him up and easily punches Naruto several meters backward with the power of his Cursed Seal, inflicting several times more pain than his own attack. Naruto attacks Sasuke but is quickly kicked back into the water, and gets one of his weapon bags stolen. He creates some shadow clones, which are easily defeated by Sasuke. Naruto tries throwing shuriken from a distance but is no match for Sasuke's superior skill with the tools. Using the wire strings from Naruto's bag, Sasuke traps him tied up to a rock skillfully and ignites the wire with flames, scorching Naruto with a burst of fire.

Naruto rises from Sasuke's attack and taunts him to use the Sharingan, as he would still be defeated by the power of his Nindō. Naruto creates shadow clones to fight him, but he and the clones are defeated in a matter of seconds. Sasuke then uses the Great Fireball Technique on Naruto.

Resolving to get stronger, Sasuke decided he would do whatever was necessary to kill Itachi. Returning to the present day, Sasuke and Naruto resume their battle, with Sasuke stating that Naruto is his closest friend and that he must kill Naruto to achieve the power needed to kill prepares to kill him, finding the loss of Naruto to be an acceptable price for the Mangekyō Sharingan. Naruto's Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori clash, though neither is capable of overpowering the other, and they both are sent back flying. Naruto begins to cry for his friend silently, then Sasuke states that if two ninjas are of a high enough level, they can read each other by exchanging blows and asks Naruto if he can read his mind.

Activating his cursed seal in order to gain the upper hand, Sasuke uses Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique and distracts him. Sasuke beats Naruto, who would appear to be putting next to no effort at all in defending himself. He has brief flashbacks about how he was happy to meet him and how they became rivals and wonders if they ever truly had a bond. Sasuke uses his Chidori to attempt piercing through Naruto's heart, but it is deflected and it goes clean through Naruto's right lung instead. While Sasuke thinks the battle to be won, the Nine-Tails' chakra begins to envelop Naruto and the wound Sasuke inflicted starts to heal. When Sasuke asks what he is, Naruto tells him that he's his friend. Infused with the fox's strength, Naruto states that he's not willing to let Sasuke leave and that he will break every bone in Sasuke's body to bring Sasuke back to the village. With that, Naruto attacks.

Sasuke is dumbstruck by Naruto's display of power and asks Naruto what he is. In tears, Naruto says that he is Sasuke's friend and will not let him defect to Orochimaru even if it means breaking Sasuke's arms and legs to stop him. The boys fight, and Sasuke struggles to counter Naruto's increased speed and strength. After a severe beating, Naruto pins Sasuke against the rock wall and asks him if he has come to senses yet. Sasuke tells Naruto that he could not possibly understand what it feels like to lose his whole family, because Naruto was alone from the very beginning.

Naruto admits that whereas he knows nothing about parents or siblings, he thinks of Iruka as a father, and he wonders if his relationship with Sasuke is similar to having a brother. Naruto states that to protect this bond, he will stop Sasuke no matter what. Sasuke resists Naruto's appeals and says that it is too late for him to go back. He puts on his forehead protector and calls for Naruto to come, saying that he will break the bonds of their friendship. A third tomoe appears in Sasuke's Sharingan signifying that it is now fully mature. Naruto asks Sasuke why he's bothering with the forehead protector if he seeks to break his bond with Naruto and the rest of Konohagakure. Sasuke explains that he recognizes Naruto as an equal, though he once again taunts that Naruto won't even be able to scratch his forehead. Elsewhere, Kakashi catches up to Pakkun and the two hurry to stop Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke resume their battle, but this time Sasuke has the upper hand, harnessing the full power of the Sharingan. Naruto uses a chain of shadow clones to throw Sasuke into the cliff wall, but Sasuke counters with Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique. A half-conscious Naruto again implores Sasuke to stop, but Sasuke declares it is too late and as a finishing move, pile drives Naruto into the ground below. Inside Naruto's subconscious, the Nine-Tailed Fox says that Naruto is too weak and that the boy should be thankful to him. Seemingly defeated, the fox's red chakra begins pouring out of Naruto, who slowly gets up and punches the shocked Sasuke. Naruto grows a chakra tail, makes a very fox-like stance, and attacks Sasuke once more. Sasuke struggles against Naruto's onslaught and notices that the red chakra seems to have a mind of its own.

Sasuke tries using his cursed seal, but even this state is weak in comparison to Naruto's current form. Sasuke laughs and says that Naruto has given him no choice but to use the second level of his cursed seal. As the seal transforms his body, Sasuke's hair grows longer, his nails extend, and his skin turns grey. He acknowledges that Naruto possesses a special power, but says that he is more special.

Sasuke, having activated his Cursed Seal of Heaven level 2, laughs and arrogantly tells Naruto he has a feeling he will not lose. Enraged, Naruto charges at Sasuke, and the two clash sending up a cloud of debris. When the dust settles, Naruto is shocked to see a giant wing coming out of Sasuke's back, which has deflected his attack. Sasuke extends the wing and sends Naruto shooting towards the opposite side of the river.

A second wing tears through the back of Sasuke's shirt, and he groans in pain. He remembers Sakon's warning not to use the fully released Cursed Seal for too long. Knowing that his body will erode if kept in this state, Sasuke tells himself he hasn't any time to waste. Naruto stands, his left hand completely immobile. He realizes the Nine-Tailed Fox form is taking a toll on his body, which Sasuke happily notices as well.

Sasuke tells Naruto that they are fighting in the Valley of the End and that it is the perfect stage for their battle. A series of flashbacks recap the two boys' relationship up to this point: the formation of Team 7; Sasuke's superior abilities; Naruto's incredible improvement; Sasuke's subsequent jealousy; and their inevitable rooftop fight.

Sasuke envisions Itachi's distorted Sharingan, which drives him to form Chidori a third time. Naruto straightens up and forms a Demon Fox Rasengan using only his right hand as his left hand is still out of commission. The strength of Sasuke's Chidori increases, becoming a Flapping Chidori. Both ninja charge at each other with their ultimate techniques. They collide in an explosion of blue and red chakra that forms a swirling black sphere of energy. At the last moment, Sasuke chooses to aim his hand through the chest. Both attacks ended with one left standing and it was Sasuke looks towards his now dead teammate as his Sharingan had once again fully matured to the Mangekyō Sharingan. The dark-haired teen could only smirk as he left the scene of his now dead teammate.

As soon as Sasuke had left a portal had come out instantaneously it was Towa looking quite unhappy but behind her who came out of the portal was Izumi with tears in her eyes. Towa didn't seem to care but she had blasted Izumi to be unconscious. She then flares out her power to make the dead body redhead raise and his wounds had healed up.

* * *

 **Universe 10**

As Towa had picked the red-head up and took him and also took the Uchiha and not only that she had taken an interest of Kimimaro of the Kaguya clan. Not only were they now an extinct clan, known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values, and descendants of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, as selected few have inherited a derivative of her original ability to manipulate one's bone structures.

She was not only wanted to use her science to mess around and make all three of her captures the ultimate fighter. Of course, this wasn't part of the plan of her Goddess Isis but Towa looked at the three she had all of them either dead or out of chakra exhaustion. "I wonder which fool of the God of destruction supreme kai will be able to train all three of them." She asked her self then it clicked inside her head as she saw that she was in universe 10 instead of the universe 12. This got Towa put a finger to her chin as she saw an opportunity. " What is the future of this universe?" She said as she looked in her orb staff and saw the future of what was meant to be. " This Gowasu will be able to teach these three now to make sure the fullest potential is unleashed and I will have to collect the super dragon balls to make sure that Naruto power goes beyond any mortal inexistent. Once that is so I will take over now to make sure and convince that fool of a Supreme Kai." The evil scientist said as she made a portal.

As soon as Towa had disappeared to collected the sacred orbs as she had left the no dead teens. Naruto was the first one to wake up though. As he looked around he saw the Izumi and some werido. He took notice of where he was it seemed like some weird place of sorts but he had a strange feeling as he sensed someone strong was comming to their direction. What Naruto saw was some weird green devil with pointy ears so he decided to put his hands up in the case he needed to fight. "Hello Naruto, your lady friend explained everything towards me and wants me to train both you and your two other friends with you." Naruto could only raise an eyebrow as he wasn't to convinced but what other choice did he really have. The being looked at him and smiled. " How rude of me i didnt introduce myself my name is Gowasu and i am a Suprem Kai." The supreme kai could only smile at his new students as he saw the other two wake up. "Good all of you are up now who wants to learn everything you need to fight and i will dig deep and draw your hidden potential, but first i want you guys to also me my other pupil." As Gowasu finished speaking another Supreme Kai came but this one seemed different but who were they to juge all three of the ex shibonis couldn't really talk since they were no longer in their home.

Gowasu pullled their attention as he placed his hand on his student."This is my student Zamasu like you guys I"m training him since you guys are also Human he could get use to humanity. So lets start training now "...

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **Right now I wanted to break the stories from both perspectives and Naruto will land into the dbz universe and I wanted to make Him not as a sayian but as strong as one at least. He won't be apart of the 7th universe but he will be trained by a God of destruction. I wanted to bring back the sayains because I felt story wise there was so much potential and Akira Toriyama kinda killed them off. Now he has done nothing but made the dbz series of what it is but I wanted Bardock and many other characters to play the role of hero instead of the same culture of Goku or Vegeta or Trunks. I want to bring out other heroes and what did you guys think of the new Broly movie. Personally, I didn't really like it but the animation was great and so was the fight. Yeah I could just make two separate stories, but I want to maximize this story and turn it into something big in the making so please guys save the questions later. Also what Dax the rapper did to both Scru face jean, Crypt, and Quadeca was really messed up how do you do a retake and then redo a verse then dis them. That's some fake people shit like if fame is gonna hit you know your roots and stop acting up. For those who don't know who Dax is or any artist, that I have named looked them up.**

 **Also there will be a small harem tell which girl should be with Naruto?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **disclaimer I Don't own either Naruto or Dbz**

* * *

It has been about 10 years since Nauro, Izumi and Kimimaro have left their home and were now training with Gowasu and his student Zamasu. Not only were they all powerful but during the years Naruto felt the power of destruction kai around him and not only that Towa came to visit a few times and she had given Naruto a gift as she told him that she used the super dragon balls many times during the years. Right now Naruto had a time ring around his finger and a black gi with combat boots on him and he finished his training with Gowasu. When Naruto had last meet Towa she had told him to get to another universe. So Naruto, Izumi, and Kimimaro did just that they left Gowasu after saying their goodbyes. The three ex-shinobi's vanished into sight as they teleported from Gowasu place to a new universe.

 **Meanwhile in Universe 12**

A young blue/purple haired young teen in the **Age 766** and is from an alternate timeline, one in which the Earth had been continuously terrorized by the evil Android 17 and Android 18. By the time we are introduced to the pair of Androids, over three-fourths of the world's population has been eliminated due to their spree of destruction. Goku dies of a heart virus six months before the Androids arrive, leaving the Z Fighters without one of their greatest heroes. His father Vegeta and all of the other Z Fighters (except Future Gohan) are killed, with the Androids easily outclassing them in power since they were both built to be more powerful than Goku. The Z Fighters are unable to be wished back to life as the Dragon Balls are permanently useless, due to Piccolo's death, which also kills Kami. Over the course of the next thirteen years. Gohan becomes Future Trunks' mentor and trains him in everything he knows, also teaching him swordsmanship. Gohan tries his best to teach Trunks how to become a Super Saiyan as well, necessary for him to compete against the Androids' might. However, with everyone already dead and have not yet felt a certain level of sadness and sorrow, Trunks simply cannot find the motivation to transform.

Over the course of the following thirteen years, Gohan trains himself to be able to take down the androids, and over time, develops a close relationship to Trunks, the son of Vegeta and Bulma. As the last remaining Z Fighter, and by extension, family member generation he continuously takes it upon himself to challenge the androids, even though he is outnumbered and outclassed. Gohan becomes a Super Saiyan sometime during the years-long struggle against the androids. In the special, Trunks also states that being a half-Saiyan hybrid like himself, Gohan must understand how he feels about not being able to stop the androids, and while he does, Gohan still states that Trunks is currently an emotional wreck like he was when he was not allowed to train and fight with his friends.

During a day of relaxation, the androids attack the theme park Super World while Gohan and Trunks happen to be flying overhead. The two quickly head toward the park to battle the androids. Upon arrival, Gohan instructs Trunks to stay out of the fight. Gohan then battles with Android 17, transforms into his Super Saiyan form and despite a few lucky hits from Android 17, quickly gains the upper-hand. However, Android 18 soon intervenes and Gohan finds himself quickly overwhelmed. In an attempt to assist Gohan, Trunks rushes in only to be quickly defeated by Android 18. However, before Android 18 can deliver a powerful energy blast to the young warrior, Gohan rushes in and takes the attack for him, saving Trunks' life. Gohan then carries the unconscious Trunks while trying to find a place to hide. He is successful in hiding until the androids decide to bomb the entire area in hopes of driving them out. Gohan manages to protect Trunks and stay hidden, but at the cost of his left arm, which is completely blown off in the bombing.

Merely one Senzu Bean remains in Gohan's bag and rather than use it to restore his arm, he chooses to give it to Trunks, which saves him from death. Trunks awake a moment later and bring the unconscious Gohan back to Capsule Corporation where Bulma treats his wounds. After Gohan's injuries heal, the two resume training. Trunks, pushing ever closer to becoming a Super Saiyan, quickly begin to improve day by day.

Sometime later, during a day of training, the nearby Pepper Town is attacked by the androids. Gohan prepares himself for battle, only to see young Trunks begging to fight alongside him. Gohan seemingly accepts, only to knock Trunks out to avoid the young warrior from being nearly killed again, or worse. The one-armed Gohan seals his final fate when he flies into the city alone and ambushes the androids. Despite his handicap, Gohan puts up a long, suspenseful fight against the combined power of the androids.

Trunks are at age 14 at the time. In an amusement park named Super World, Gohan and Trunks face the Androids in a battle where Trunks, in his inexperience, is cornered by Android 18. Gohan is forced to sacrifice himself to save Future Trunks, losing his arm in the process which only further demoralizes Trunks and causes his confidence to fall. Trunks try repeatedly to attain Super Saiyan during training but still struggles with it, unlike his alternate-timeline self who attains it at a much younger age and with relative ease.

* * *

The three ex-shinobi's finally landed to their destination looking around, Kimimaro was the first one to speak up. " So what Universe are we in now Naruto-sama"? The white-haired cousin of the Kaguya clan asked his friend. The redhead could only shake his head and smiled." How many times did I tell you to stop with the honorifics were all equal here and to answer your question were in universe 12 earth. Apparently, this is the future?" The other two raised an eyebrow at the redhead. "Really Naru-kun the future isn't that bit of a stretch." The black haired Uchiha asked her crush. The redhead could only shake his head in confirmation to the two. Before the redhead could even answer his friend he had sensed two power levels and one of them was fading as if they were dying. As the first power level was fading the second which was lower then the first was powering up. "Hey, guys lets check out that person that's dying maybe they can tell us what's going on in here." The redhead exclaimed to his friends as he gave them a nod and then they all flew to the power that was rasing.

 **Meanwhile with Trunks**

Trunks, having never met his father, nor grown up under his influence, combined with the fact that he grew up in an apocalyptic world, now he lost Gohan to as his rage and grief consumed him. Gohan was defeated and killed, leaving Trunks to find his body lying in the rain. Overcome with anger and grief, Trunks finally transforms into a Super Saiyan. What the purple head didn't know that his life was going to get more interesting as he finally was a Super Sayain. Naruto, Kimimaro, and Izumi finally landed and saw the super sayian Trunks. Naruto raised his eyebrow at the young sayian."Hmm, this is interesting indeed a Sayain, I heard of them from Towa-sama but seeing one up close is different." Trunks looked at the three strangers who were near him he was trying his best to keep his cool."Who are you, are you guys Androids?" The purple head asked as he was trying his best not to get killed since he just got his strength. Naruto tilted his head and he looked at his friends as they shook in their heads in question. He finally gave the halfbreed an answer. " What the hell is an android I never heard of that and what happened here but my name is Naruto. That beautiful black head is Izumi and the white loner is Kimmaruo.

Trunks just gave them a blank look but he turned off his Sayian rage and went back to his normal hair color and gave a small smile. " So if you guys aren't androids then how are powerful? I didn't think there were any more fighters since the Androids kill everybody. To answer your question its best I take you home to meet my mom but not before burying my Teacher." The Purple haired teen said with sadness in his voice to which the three took notice and Izumi gave a certain look to Naruto as got what she wanted him to do. Before Trunks got close to the body Naruto hand was glowing as he blasted it towards the dead body Saiyan. Trunks looked shocked and gave Naruto a look of rage as he flew to him dragged his shirt and wanted to punch him. "Why did you do that are you not on my side?" The young hybrid asked the redhead. Naruto only pointed his finger getting the attention of Trunks as he saw something he never thought was ever possible. There he stood Gohan.

Gohan looked around and couldn't believe it, one second he was dead and only had one arm but his whole body was restored. The last thing Gohan remembered was that he knocked Trunks unconscious knowing that if he faces them again he will be killed. Gohan holds his own against the Androids at Pepper Town, being stronger than each individually (only in the anime; Gohan initially lost against Android 17 who was using less than half his full strength, and even after the years of training with Trunks, he is effortlessly defeated by the foe and killed before Trunks awakens) but unable to compete with both of them and their infinite energy reserves.

Gohan was standing and saw Trunks looking at him and three people he never meets." What's going on how am I alive and who are you, people. Trunks who are they and how is my arm not missing?"The older Hybrid asked. Kimmaruo steps up to the older hybrid. "To put it simply were just travelers and my associate only felt bad for your friend instead of asking questions how about thanking him for you being alive." The white-haired male said with distaste and disgust in his voice.

Naruto could only shake his head in amusement but he gave both an evil smirk but hide it, instead, his hands were glowing but the redhead hit the ground and something on the earth was heal up and all the destruction was like it never happened. Naruto gave a small smile as Izumi gave him a hug from behind and he nodded his head. "Look Gohan, I don't need to explain myself to you but just know I did more than bring you back but the other surprises that I did for the earth will be for something I will tell you when we're not here for those androids." The redhead said as he was trying to make the hybrid drop it. Gohan looked very upset but knew the redhead was right so they all flew to Trunk's place.

* * *

 **Universe 7**

 **Age 761, October 12- Outer Space**

An unknown flying object was soaring through the vast space, entering Earth's atmosphere. Due to the flying object entering the earth's atmosphere at a very high speed, the friction between the air and the body entering it caused it to burn with flames.

East District, Mt. Paozu, Planet Earth

A voice cried, "Gohan-chan! Gohan-chan!"

Chi-Chi was looking calling her son. She went to the front courtyard and called, "Lunch is ready!" Assuming that he may be nearby.

In the Forest

Chi-Chi's voice still echoed through the forest. "Gohan-chan! Gohan-chan! Where are you?"

Unbeknownst to Chi-Chi, Goku was jumping from branch to branch till he found a large thick tree. He stood in front of the tree and took a moment to look at it before smiling widely and said, "This will do."

He dropped into a battle stance, reeled his fist back, shot it forward, chopping down the tree in the process. Goku's fist can play the role of an innovative ax.

Goku was thinking back to when In the semi-finals, Goku is put up against Tien Shinhan to settle the score from the last tournament. Goku and Tien seem to be even, until Goku removes his weighted clothing and becomes much faster, winning the match and leaving him against Piccolo Jr. in the final round. Before the fight started, Piccolo had trapped Kami inside a bottle with the Evil Containment Wave technique and ate the bottle, putting Goku at a stalemate; if he kills Piccolo, Kami will die too. The fight goes on for a while, but when the word spreads that Piccolo Jr. is the son of King Piccolo, the crowd flees. Goku encourages Piccolo Jr. to transform into his Giant form, tricking him to fly into his mouth to retrieve the bottle Kami was in. Afterward, the stage is destroyed as they go into full battle. Goku seems to be doing quite well against Piccolo, using the Meteor Combination rush, seemingly knocking him out, but Piccolo blasts a hole in Goku's shoulder, seriously handicapping him. Piccolo then makes sure Goku has no arms or legs to use, saying he will not make the same mistake his father did, letting Goku have one free arm to kill him within the end. As Goku is about to die, he discovers how to fly and uses that energy to avoid one of Piccolo's attacks. He then finishes Piccolo off with the last amount of energy he has left with a full force headbutt to the chest giving Piccolo a ring out, thus giving Goku his first and only Tournament win. After Goku is declared a victor, he gives Piccolo Jr. a Senzu Bean to keep Kami alive and give himself a good rival. To this point after Marrying Chi-chi, there hasn't been any evil which boring to Goku.

 **Goku's House**

Goku tossed the log of wood on his back with brute strength and trotted towards home, only to meet with his wife.

Chi-Chi's eyes were evident with hope, as she asked, "Welcome back, Goku-kun. Have you seen Gohan-chan?" Goku dropped the log, looked at Chi-Chi and said, "I'm famished already!"

"What are you talkin' about? Have you seen Gohan-chan?" repeated Chi-Chi. Goku looked at Chi-Chi like she was a Martian. "Huh? I ain't seen him."

"Where could he have gone off to? If you don't eat and get out of here soon, Muten Roshi-sama and the others will grow impatient waitin' for you."Goku smiled, "All right, I'll go look for him."

"I don't think he's gone too far off."

"Right." Goku ran off, leaving a trail of dust behind him. "Leave it to me!" He said as he left his wife to find his son. "I'm countin' on you!" cried Chi-Chi. While Goku was gone, she sighed, "Really, what am I goin' to do with that boy?"

 **Meanwhile in the Spinach Wastes**

The flamingos were casually eating grass. A fatigued farmer laid his hat on the back compartment of his old blue, beat-up, pickup truck and sighed, taking a breather.

The farmer was of average height, his hair was black, his hat looked like a straw hat with a black rope, wore round glasses, mustache, a plain shirt underneath denim overall, and brown working boots.

The farmer removed his hat from his head and fanned himself. He looked at his field and said, "Just a little bit more now…"

Something caught the farmer's attention. Something burning red, what the farmer would presume as, a meteor, or a UFO. The meteor/UFO hurtled overhead the farmer and crashed a little further in his farm, causing debris of clouds to form. The farmer could simply gape in utter shock.

He stared at the debris of clouds and said, "W-what was that just now?! A meteor?! A UFO?!"After a few seconds of composing himself, he hopped into his pickup truck and started it. "I better go check it out." He sped towards the crash spot.

He nearly ran over two flamingos, driving like a madman. After reaching upon the crash site, he hopped out of his vehicle with his shotgun and trotted towards the edge of the crater. In the crater, it was a beat-up metallic pod with a red window. "Ah, that's no meteor! What in tarnation is it?!"

The door of the metallic pod opened, and a man got out of it. The man levitated up into the air and landed on the ground in front of the farmer. The dumbfounded farmer could simply stagger backward as he continued to gawk at the farmer.

The mysterious man stepped on the edge of the crater in front of the farmer and looked at him with a scowl on his face. He didn't seem to be pleased with seeing the farmer.

The farmer couldn't help maintaining his composure. He pointed his gun at the mysterious man. "W-Who are you? C-C-Come no closer!"

The mysterious man had extremely long, spiky black hair, brown and black colored Battle Armor with navy blue boots, armored gloves, a navy blue chest protector, orange thigh and crotch pads that matched his shoulder pads and red bands around his right thigh and bicep. He wore black short-shorts under his armor, as well as a scouter attached to his left eye.

The mysterious man pressed a button on his device, as it blinked. It let out a beep and displayed a deciphered code on the screen of the device.

The man scoffed at the farmer. "You only have a power level of five. As expected, this planet is filled with weaklings." As he took a step forward, provoking the farmer to bring it on.

The farmer nearly jumped out of his skin (metaphorically) and backed away. He threatened with a pointed gun, "If you take o-one more step, I'll shoot you! I mean it!"The man chuckled with glee. "Oh, then why don't you shoot me right here?" He said provokingly, taking another step forward.

The farmer panicked and fired his gun at the man, but to his astonishment, the man shot his hand to his face in one instant and caught the bullet in mid-air, with a smirk on his face. He held the bullet between his thumb and index finger. The farmer's world shattered. He'd just caught a bullet! Just who is this person? How will he get out of this predicament?

The farmer shook himself from his stupor and made an attempt to flee. Before the farmer could turn around, the man flicked the bullet straight through the farmer's body, hitting the truck, totaling it and killing him. The man stared at the deceased farmer and said, "It's a race of utter weaklings. You are no match for an elite Saiyan warrior, Raditz."

Just then the device attached to his left eye beeped and began to read something, causing him to look towards the mountains far off to the west in a contemplating manner. "Hmm… A life form…of great power…distance 4880…" as he took off flying in the direction of the reading he just received. He muttered under his breath. "Is that you, Kakarrot?!"

 **Forest, Mt. Paozu**

Gohan had been calling his father and cried while drifting through a forest. He encountered an orange sabertooth tiger and had fooled it with his feign death in order to save himself from being eaten. However, the tiger took Gohan's hat and ran away.

This caused Gohan to chase after it. Then he fell from the edge of the hill because the tiger went to different direction to avoid Gohan, and thought he was going to die after his fall. However, he survived, his tail had strangled itself on a small branch. Gohan met a cute blue sparrow.

The bird flew away and the boy tried to reach his hand out towards him, only to apply weight on the end of the log and plummet into the river along with the log of wood. Gohan was scared as he hung tight till he saw his father, who was making an attempt to save him. But Goku couldn't seem to rescue his son because his son went inside a cave, being continuously pushed by the strong current.

Unfortunately, or so Goku thought, Gohan fell from the edge of the waterfall, plummeting down toward the pool of water.

That's what Goku though.

Goku was about to jump in the pool of water to save his son but was stopped when he heard Gohan wailing from above. Goku ascended with his kinto-un and stared at Gohan who was clung on a branch above the waterfall. Gohan got on Kinto-un and hugged his Father. Goku smiled and gave the hat to Gohan, then was on way to Kame House.

 **With Raditz**

Raditz was flying past a city and was pissed off at how many people were still alive and growled, "That lousy Kakarot!"

 **Wasteland**

A green alien with his white cloak, dressed in a blue gi, wore round white headwear and was tall than Goku. His arms were folded and stared at nothing but a wasteland as he stood on a plateau. That was Daimino Piccolo who tried to take over the world but his dreams were shattered thanks to Son Goku 5 years ago.

He was thinking about his future conquest when he suddenly stifled a gasp and spun around his heel frantically. He looked like he had just been punched in the gut. "W-What is this? This power I'm sensing… Could it be Goku?!" He waited for the situation to unfold. It was not long before a speck came in view and Piccolo had to squint at it. He lit up his face with shock. "No, it's not!"

The speck became bigger and bigger and soon saw Raditz. With marvelous speed, Raditz approached Piccolo stood on the plateau. He studied Piccolo's face.

Raditz frowned. "You're not Kakarrot."

Piccolo's shocked expression dispelled, and demanded. "What do you want? Do you have some business with me?"

"I don't have any business with the likes of you," replied Radtiz.

"Then what have you come here for? Do you want to die?"

Raditz chuckled at Piccolo's blunt comment. "Well, aren't you the feisty one? Let's see…" he pushed the button on his device, which was a scouter, which in result began to analyze Piccolo's power level. With a single beep, it executed the results which appeared on Raditz's screen.

Raditz looked amused and said, "Oh, and I see why. Power level 332. It's respectable. Almost. But it's still nowhere my level."

Piccolo twitched his eyebrow in irritation as began to lose his cool, and shifted into a battle stance. He clenched his fist and bellowed, "Why you! Do you have any idea who you're talking to?! I'm going to put you out of your misery here and now!"

Raditz chuckled with glee.

"Congratulations on signing your own death warrant. Because today is the day you die!" Piccolo shot back with daggers in his eyes.

"We'll see about that," Raditz said with monotony.

Piccolo began to sweat, and thought to himself, 'Is he really as strong he thinks he is. Does he really think he can beat me? Only one way to find out.'

Then, Piccolo shot his arm out, firing a yellow blast at Raditz head on. "HYAA!"

This created a billowing cloud of dust. Piccolo began to smile at his downfall. But it quickly faded and was replaced with shock. As soon as the cloud of dust dissipated, he saw Raditz who had not even moved a muscle.

Piccolo gaped in utter shock. His world shattered. Raditz dusted his armor and laughed. "Is that all you can do? Though I got to admit, it's good in kicking up dust." He plastered a devious smile. It was like cold water had just been splashed on Piccolo's back.

Raditz's devious intentions were now reflected in his eyes. He continued to drone on. "If that's the case, let me show you some of my signature moves.

You should be honored. I'm giving you the privilege to get wiped out from the face of this planet by me. This is what real power is." He raised right arm and chuckled menacingly, charging a purple sphere of energy. At first, it flickered a few times. Then, with a purple flash, it materialized. It was no sooner than he was about to launch his signature move than his scouter beeped and blinked twice, which caused him to discharge the purple sphere abruptly.

Raditz got a reading and said, "A new signal. It looks like a new power level which is even more powerful." He levitated to the sky leaving a gaping Piccolo. Once he kept enough distance in the air, he scoured around his surroundings, trying to figure out where the reading was coming from. The scouter beeped once again. Raditz looked to his left. "It's that way. Yes, this definitely must be Kakarrot!" With that said, he skyrocketed towards the direction of the reading. "Where are you, Kakarrot?!" He shouted.

Piccolo tried to shake himself from being dazed. His whole body was shaking. He feels on his hand and knees as he was taking a breath and glad he was alive, but the one thing was bothering him who was Kakarot?

Raditz was flying and was thinking to himself as he knew his baby brother failed the mission that he was given as a young child.

* * *

 **Kame house**

A big helicopter was descending slowly as a Blue haired young woman ran to the door as she entered the house looking as she saw Krillen and Master Roshi. "Good afternoon! It's really been a long time since we all saw each other." Krillan and Roshi could only smile and saw their old friend who grew up a little more. " Bulma" Both had exclaimed as they hug her well Krillan did.

Bulma had blue hair cut short and big, blue eyes. She wore a white lab coat over a blue top and white cargo shorts that were accentuated with a black belt. She also had white sneakers, blue socks, a watch on her left wrist, and red earrings.

Roshi walked towards Bulma and said, "I didn't think you would be able to make it. In fact, I thought you'd never come even after the longest time."

Bulma gave Roshi an amicable smile and said, "Well, I'm here anyway, aren't I?" She swooshed a present from behind her back in front of Roshi, which startled him. "Here. I got you some manju beans."

Roshi looked at the present and chuckled while rubbing his back head. "Oh, you didn't have to give me anything though." His eyes were fixed on Bulma's chest. He slowly crept towards her. "I would appreciate it if you let me puff puff your boobs. Heh heh heh–"

Roshi's head exploded with pain. Bulma just threw the present at him on the top of his head. Then the beer slipped on his head and bumped on it as well. Roshi grabbed his head and groaned in annoyance. "Still no sense of humor, eh?"

Bulma was still positioned in her follow-through and grimaced. "And you're still a dirty old creep!"

Bulma and Krillin balanced it perfectly on his finger, like as if it was a basketball. "By the way, Bulma-san, what's happening with Yamucha-san?

Bulma got irritated by the question and pulled the sides of her lab coat together before ranting, "Yamcha, that jerk! How should I know?! He could be out chasing all the girls in the city for all I care! I'm done with that guy! I didn't even tell him that we were getting together!" Her irritated face was replaced with a smile. "But who cares? We can have fun without him!"

With Raditz

Raditz was smirked while flying and the scouter signal to show him that Kakarrot went to the right. "The position of this power is moving at considerable speed." His eyes moved to the right and flew to the right.

Kame House

Goku was riding on the cloud and smiled, "There! That's Muten Roshi-sama's house!" as he went close to the island.

 **With Raditz**

"Miserable Kakarrot! You're not getting away from me!"Raditz growled as he went to the right once again.

 **Kame House**

Goku stopped and landed on the island as he cuddled with Gohan in his arms. "Yoo-hoo!" as he walked toward the house and smiled.

Bulma glanced behind him while Krillan was eating. Bulma was shocked to see Goku again. Kuririn accident dropped one of his buns.

 **With Raditz**

He flew through the cloud, and shocked, "It's stopped!"

 **Back at Kame House**

"Goku!" As Krillan, Bulma had greeted in unison. Goku sent a small wave to his friends while Roshi showed up on the left side of Bulma. As the blue haired women looked up at Goku as he was holding a child. Offcourse Bulma was confused when she saw the boy in Goku's arms. "Huh? Whats with the boy?" Have you taken up a job as a baby sitter, Goku?" asked Krillan as he was generally confused.

Goku looked at Gohan, and smiled,"He's my boy!"

* * *

 **In Kami's tower**

A black haired sayian with a scar on his face, "Kami it seems like my other son is here me and Gine will take it from here I wonder why Raditz is here? It doesn't matter as long as he knows the truth I will make sure they both know what really happened."The Sayain could only smirk as both he and Gine went and flew away as they left Kami's tower to make sure that their sons don't for some reason kill each other.

Kami could only shake his head as both he and Popo were worried about what was going to happen on this earth.

* * *

 **So did you guys figure who I brought back and wonder hows he's alive? Why is Gine alive as well. Hope, you readers are smart. I don't want to give away everything As I said before. Character development is something Dbz lacked a little bit. Li** **ke they had a few good characters but they still get Hoed over.**

 **But who is getting hype for End game I know I am, well because Rdcworld1 making their funny skits.**

 **Yeah, I'm going to switch between two of the Characters and I wanted to really bring the fight scene so yeah I know all of this look similar to another person story but I wanted to bring my own to it and add on to it. Yeah, Iknow this from Team Z but not everything just first couple from the story and I wanted the first episode from dbz series but before Raditz died you guys will see what I brought back. I don't want to ruin it I just want to the disclaimer that I don't own Team Z I just wanted to take certain scenes and add more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Events Untold**

* * *

In some universe elsewhere Towa was in a dimension space as she got a calling from her Mistress. There she was Isis in all her glory as of the goddess and sister to the god of destruction Helles. " Ahh, Towa I see that you are liking your toy a bit too much now it seems. This doesn't concern me but what does concern me is the other two that you brought with him. Also using the super dragon balls to give him abilities of a God of destruction is a bit too much don't you think?" The goddess asked her subordinate not seeing that Towa was angry with her Mistress.

As Isis was walking around in the alternate dimension looking at her servant. "So please enlighten me on why did you do more than I have told you to. I want to know since the power I was feeling from Naruto was something that's not yet at my level but it dam close to a god of destruction candidate." Isis asked as she was giving Towa a menacing look. "Well Mistress to put it short, I gave Naruto some ki, but because his reserves still had both his chakra and the nine-tailed fox chakra the ki had stored itself into another Naruto could tap into it but he needed more motivation which meant training Izumi Uchiha who Naruto liked deeply. Her skills were phenomenal and she had the ability to use Ki.

Towa was cursing at her self but not before giving a small smirk. " Well Mistress me and my new creation Mira have found a new evil that would thort your plans." Isis only gave a rising eyebrow to her longtime servant. Towa only smiled more as Mira than came to the fray. "So you are the beautiful Goddess of destruction Isis, my teacher Towa has told me all about you. She also told me that evil darkness wants to come back from sleep.''

Isis gave only an unruly smile that turned into a frown.''So who is this great evil that needs the like of Naruto and the rest those misfits that hang around him? Matter of fact Towa you and me will be having a long talk for your insubordination.'' The evil sister of Hades said as her power level was getting stronger which made it hard for those to breath around in.

Mira took one step forward even though it was getting hard to breathe he looks at the goddess and his creator as she nodded her head towards him. " The name of the evil is Erebus the one that the Omi-king put to sleep and scattered all his power throughout the universe. Truthfully Towa wanted me to check out the cause of evil energy and she wanted to steal that power for you Mistress Isis." As soon as Mira had stated all the information and it had finally sunk into Isis as she drops her rage and instead was something she hasn't been in a long time scared.

* * *

 **Universe 12 Age 776**

It has been a long day for both Trunks and Gohan as they finally got the help they need and then some. For one Trunks and Gohan had both achieved their sayian strength had been doubled. For one after our hero have met the redhead and his friends. It was then everything changes for starters the of the z fighters were brought back to life and the earth was repaired once more. Though happiness was not forever in this case since both Trunks and Gohan had both trained in the Hyperbolic time chamber.

Even things went back to normal but the still was the case of people of earth. Since the Future Z fighters didn't want to wish back all the people back yet. So instead they found some potential people who could use their Ki and it wasn't too hard to train them with the hyperbolic time chamber.

After Trunks had gotten very strong thanks to Naruto, Gohan and his now alive Father Vegeta. So obviously Trunks decided to go after the Androids himself since he felt he was powerful to handle them. With both Gohan and his father's blessings, he could go battle them.

 **Flashback**

Androids 17 and 18 were hanging around the remains of a destroyed building. 18 sat on a ledge, while 17 just stood there, leaning up against part of a wall, and looking out at the wrecked city. They were bored. With Gohan dead and Trunks gone, they had nothing to do. Aside from looking for a city to destroy, but that got old.

"I wonder where Trunks got to," said 18. "I don't think we killed him last time."

"You don't?" said 17. "I kinda thought we had. Well then, he's probably hiding somewhere. How much you wanna bet he's training or something? I bet he thinks he'll be able to beat us someday."

"Yeah," smiled 18. "Like he could beat us." Suddenly, they heard a noise. It was the sound of footsteps. "Hm?"

"I wonder who that could be?" said 17. 18 hopped off the ledge she was sitting on and 17 stood up straight. They walked out of the ruins of the building and went to go see who was outside. The sky outside was full of dark clouds. It looked like it might rain. They looked around for the source of the footsteps. Then they saw him.

17 smiled. "Aw, Trunks," he said. "We were just talking about you. Nice to see you're still in good health." Trunks stood there, looking back at 17.

"Nice to see you too," answered Trunks, his long hair blowing in the wind. He had most of it tied back in a ponytail.

"Interesting new outfit," said 17. "Reminds me of Vegeta's. What do you think, 18?" 18 whistled.

"Hm," she said. "When did you get so hot, Trunks? It hasn't been that long since we saw you last." Trunks ignored the first half of 18's comment.

"Doesn't matter," he said. "I think you know why I'm here." 17 sighed and shook his head.

"You never learn, do you?" he asked.

"Oh," said Trunks, "Make no mistake. I've learned. I've learned a lot." He started concentrating. His hair suddenly went golden, and his eyes turned green.

"Oh boy," said 17. "Looks like someone's copying you again, 18."

"First Gohan, then Trunks," said 18, sighing. "When will these guys ever learn that it doesn't change anything?"

"Never," said 17.

"Can we just kill him then?" asked 18. 17 nodded. "This should be fun." She smiled, and then suddenly rushed forward. She pulled back her fist, aiming for Trunks's head. He made no effort to dodge. Her fist flew forward. Bam! The force of the impact was tremendous. However, to 18's shock, she hadn't actually hit him.

Neither Android had seen him move. But there was Trunks, standing there, having caught 18's punch with his left hand. "What?" said 18.

"Too slow," said Trunks. He brought his right fist up, getting 18 square in the jaw and lifting her several inches off of the ground. However, not half a second later, he had hit her in the side of the head and sent her flying. She hit the ground and skidded to a halt. 17 looked on in shock. Trunks wasn't that strong. 18 must be toying with him.

"Why you," grunted 18, getting to her knees. She wiped a hand across her mouth, wiping the blood away from a small cut. "You're dead!" Trunks was suddenly in front of her. She tried to attack, but it was too late. Trunks had kicked her up into the air. It took only a second for 18 to right herself in the air. Trunks flew up to continue the attack. However, 18 was finally ready. She flew down and started punching and kicking. To her dismay, Trunks blocked every shot. Seconds later, she went crashing into the ground. She didn't move. She was either unconscious, or...

"Eighteen!" exclaimed 17. He looked at Trunks angrily. "You're gonna pay for that!" !7 flew up at Trunks. He didn't fair any better. Soon, he crashed down beside his sister. Trunks descended to the ground.

"Is that all?" he asked. 17 got up, slowly. He helped 18 up as well. She had only temporarily blacked out.

"Enough fooling around," said 17.

"I agree," said 18.

"Me too," said Trunks. 17 and 18 looked at each other. Suddenly, they started hurling energy at Trunks. They kept firing and firing until the area Trunks was standing in was covered in smoke. They smiled. They had gone all out, and Trunks hadn't dodged. There was no way he was still standing after that. The smoke started to clear, causing the Androids' eyes to widen.

Trunks stood there, brushing some dust off of his shoulder. "That it?" when the Androids neglected to answer, Trunks smiled. "Alright then. My turn." He suddenly rushed forward. He grabbed both of them and flew into the air he let them go and kicked both back into the ground. His arms started moving quickly and he pointed both hands down at the deadly siblings. "This is the end for you!" he exclaimed. He launched a huge ball of energy down at them, causing a large explosion. Trunks flew down and inspected the spot. It was now a crater full of rubble. There was no way they could have survived. He stood watching the spot carefully. There was no movement at all. Suddenly a rock fell, causing Trunks to tense up. However, it was a false alarm. the rock had revealed 17's hand. It was completely lifeless.

Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder. It began to rain. Trunks looked up at the sky and sighed. It was over but to make sure Trunks fired his Galic Gun and destroyed both the body of the androids and it was finally done.

 **Flashback end**

* * *

Even though there was peace among in the future there were some rumors of there being another monster going around killing people over again. So our four heroes

went to Dr. Gero labs

 **Flashback**

Trunks, Gohan, Naruto and Izumi as Kimmimaruo was relaxing somewhere. As our heroes went to find a tip about a new evil that Kami had told them about. The four were flying as they saw a hidden cave. "Naruto, Master Gohan, Izumi, there it is that the cave where we might find this new evil lets go check it out." The purple-haired sword user said with conviction as the other three nodded their heads to the entrance of the hidden cave. As soon as Trunks blasted the door open there they saw it. To Trunk's fear, he decided to charge in at the threat what the other three saw was a very curvaceous scientist with glasses and long bushy auburn hair. She has a gold ring on her left middle finger, and black nails. She wears a pair of hoop earrings, a sleeveless, blue and red short dress with black stockings, black arm sleeves, and blue and red heel boots. The redhead women was holding Trunks by his neck. "So you are the guys that killed my brother and sister, hmm? I am sure you want to know everything about me well I am Andriod 21. I am not the enemy here but it is another android that is, but since you killed 17and 18 he will want to go back in time." The newly named Andriod 21 said as she dropped Trunks and had let him go as she looked at Naruto and went to touch his face.

Before Naruto or the gang could ask any more question there was a monitor with Doctor Gero. It was a message and the whole history behind them so they stayed quiet as the message was playing.

"A human-type Earthling, 21 was converted by Doctor Gero into an Android. As a human, she had a son with Dr. Gero who became the model for the design of Android 16. Tragically their son was killed by an enemy bullet while serving as a high ranking soldier in the Red Ribbon Army, which itself would be destroyed by the Saiyan Goku, causing Dr. Gero to dedicate the remainder of his life to destroying Goku in revenge for the Army's destruction and created Android 16 in the image of their deceased son, though Dr. Gero found himself unable to bear the thought of 16's destruction, so he programmed Android 16 to be non-aggressive and choose not to deploy him against Goku. At some point, Dr. Gero decided to convert the mother of his son into Android 21, though his reasons for doing so are unknown as he was killed by Android 17 and the development of Android 21 was taken over by his Supercomputer.

Over time, the cells of numerous powerful warriors and intelligent researchers were added to her, with even the likes of Buu's cells being added to her. She later discusses the fact that she is technical "not even ten years old" and was built in the image of a human woman with the IQ of an adult, noting that she feels as though she missed out on her adolescence. She states she has no memory of her life as a human and often found it fun to imagine what her original name was and what her life was like. She did not know why Gero created her as a unique new type of Android different from the mecha-types (like 16) and the modified humans (like 17 and 18). Her good side did not know much about her creator (only referring to him as "the scientist") though she knew he was an evil person with great intelligence, though discussing him for some reason made her feel like crying; on the other hand, her evil side knew about Gero to an extent yet cared little for him.

Even with making android 21 I still had to make another but something that will be better which is why I made cell the ultimate being."

The monitor was blasted by Naruto who was angry and pissed off. "21 I am really sorry with what that asshole did to you but maybe you should join our side be our friend. You are powerful I rather not want to kill someone so beautiful." The redhead state to which made the android blush and Izumi annoyed as she pulled Naruto's ear to which made Gohan and Trunks laugh. 21 only tilted her head gave a smile to her new friends; "Sure why not it would be better to hang around you anyways foxy." The android scientist stated as she hugged Naruto from behind.

 **Flashback ended**

* * *

After the whole android 21 situations, The gang wanted to make sure there was no alternative motive behind her. Naruto saw that his ring was glowing and he knew that he caused more good than bad even though Towa told him to raise negative energy.

The redhead had looked at the young sayian getting his attention; "Trunks were not your friends, from one warrior to another I know what it's like to lose everybody you care about in war." Trunks looked at Naruto like he was crazy; "What are you talking about Naruto, not only have restored Capital city to what it was but you brought back all the citizen and made a new planet for them to live in and they are living a normal life. Not having to worry about the androids and you brought back both my Father and Gohan's so how can you tell me. That load of nonsense." The blue-haired teen said as he was crying that someone he trusts would betray everything and Trunks wanted to believe it to be true. The redhead had got up; "well Trunks I'm going to be leaving this timeline and whether you believe me or not that totally up to you. Just know to continue to fight for your precious people because they will make you strong their bonds are what will anchor you into power you can't believe."

Trunks eyes wept as he stood there and the rest of the future z fighters watched as the redhead had left with his friends in a blur. Gohan came behind Trunks as he saw his saviors leave and he put his hand on Trunks shoulder." Trunks whatever choice Naruto makes we can't slack for his sake it really seemed like he was sad to leave here. Trunks from what he told us I'm sure we will cross his path again but for now lets train so we can make this future safe for everyone and Trunks." The young teen looked at his brother all in but blood with determination in his eyes. "Yes Gohan I know, we can't slack off as Naruto really did pave a way for us, but now its time to talk about who's going to take the time machine?" The young purple sword holding user stated. Gohan gave a small smile towards Trunks; "Well I have spoken to your mother and their rest of the z fighters and we've all agree it should be you that goes back to the past to warn the past team what happened in the future but don't reveal too much information because we don't want you to not exist and be unborn.

* * *

 **Universe 7, Age**

Back with Goku and his friends as he was introducing his young son to his Friends. "Go on, say hello'' Then Gohan had looked between them and his father and bowed politely."Good afternoon."

Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi, " Yes Good afternoon."

Gohan finally lifted his head and smiled as his Dad looked at his longtime friends, "His name is Gohan." As Goku saw that his son went to play with Turtle.

Blushed because Gohan was looking at him.

"Son Gohan? So, you've given him the name of your late grandpa?" asked Roshi.

"Yeah" nodded Goku.

"Still, this is a surprise! To think that Goku would bring a child along!"

Gohan looked at turtle as it approached him and he hugged Goku's legs.

"Gohan-kun, how old might you be?" asked Bulma. She squatted down so Gohan can see her.

Then Gohan took his eyes on her, counted his fingers and answered, "I'm four years old."

"Wow. He's got good manners, considering he's your boy, Son-kun" smiled Bulma. She ruffled the kid's hair.

Bulma was staring at Gohan and asked, "Say, Gohan-kun, what are you going to be when you grow up?"

"A great scholar," the kid said proudly.

"S-Scholar?" Bulma just spotted the tail behind Gohan. "A tail?"

"Yeah. Just like I had before, right?" smiled Goku.

"You're right!" Krillin said.

Gohan pats on the turtle's head and smiled happily. The turtle smiled back.

Bulma shot up to her feet and got close to Goku. "S-Say, does anything happened to your boy that's strange in particular?"

"Strange?" asked a confused Goku.

Roshi got close to Goku as well, looking frantic. "F-For example, does he undergo any changes on nights when the moon is full?"

Goku pondered about this for a moment before saying, "Nights when the moon is full? Well, we all go to sleep early and all…" He looked at Roshi. "How come?"

Roshi and Bulma quivered, like as if creepy snowmen were breathing on their necks. Both raised their hands simultaneously and exclaimed, "It's nothing! It's nothing! In that case, it's all right!"

Roshi sighed, "S-Say, Goku, is your boy strong, like you?" Goku folded his arms and frowned, "About that… I think he has quite a bit of power, but Chichi gets mad when I try to train Gohan."

"How come? That's such a waste, isn't it?" asked Krillan.

"Ain't it, though?" agreed Goku. "She says the world is at peace now, so we don't need martial arts anymore, and that from now on, it's time for studying."

Roshi laughed, "So that tomboy of a girl turned out to be an education-minded-mana-san, huh?"

The turtle followed Gohan as he ran toward Goku, and hugged him.

Bulma then smiled and crouched again near Gohan and noticed something vaguely familiar on his hat. "Oh, Goku, isn't this a Dragon Ball on your son's hat?" Bulma asked, gesturing towards the boy's hat.

Yeah the Four-Star-Ball." replied Goku. "It's a keepsake from my grandpa, you know? I searched it out and stuck it on there. I also found San Xing Qiu and Liu Xing Qiu while I was at it. I keep them at home"

Bulma stood up and smiled, "That sure takes me back. Dragon Balls, huh?"

Krillin picked the stone up and smiled at Goku. "Are you going to gather the Dragon Balls together and wish for something else?" With the last word, he chucked the stone toward the ocean, making it bounce a few times till it drowned in the water.

"I ain't got anything special that I want to wish for," Goku said as he picked up a stone as well and chucked it into the sea at an inconceivable speed.

'And here I thought that now that Goku has a family, his power might have diminished.' thought Roshi.

"You've got incredible power, the same as ever, huh?" smiled Krillin.

All of a sudden, Goku sensed something and looked around the island. "W-What is that?!"

"What's wrong?" asked Roshi.

"S-Something's coming this way!" panicked Goku.

Krillin scoured his eyes around his surroundings and asked, "Something's coming?"

Bulma folded her arms. "I wonder if it's Yamucha."

"A-Awesome! I feel an amazing power! What is it?!" thought Goku. Then he looked above at the sky. He sweatdropped and trembled. He saw someone approached the small island. "It's here!" cried Goku.

Krillan shielded his eyes with his hand and squinted at the man who was approaching the island, and asked, "W-What is that?!"

'Who is it?' thought Goku.

'What kind of ferocious bloodlust is this?' Roshi thought as the newcomer landed.

Raditz smirked at Goku. "So, we finally meet. You've grown, huh?"

Goku was puzzled after hearing what Raditz said. It was almost as if Raditz had known him for a long time.

"But I still recognized you at first glance, Kakarrot," said Raditz.

"Kakarrot?" confused Goku.

Raditzs chuckled, "You look just like Father."

"What does that mean?" asked Goku as he scratched his head not knowing what the stranger was talking about.

Krillin looked left at Goku and asked, 'What is this? What is this guy saying?"

"Kakarrot! What is with the condition of this planet?!" growled Raditz. "You were supposed to have been under orders to dispose of humanity!" as he pointed the index finger at Goku. "What the hell have you been goofing around for?"

Goku was very confused what Raditz just say, so he had to glance over his shoulder at Roshi, but Roshi said nothing anyways.

Krillin pointed at Raditz with his right arms on his right hips. "Now look here, you. I don't know who you are or where you're from," as he picked the stone up, and walked to Raditz scoffing, "but go on back, go on back! Shoo, shoo! You know, it won't do for you to be out drunk this early in the afternoon. Go on back, go on back."

"Krillan! Don't get close to him!" Goku warned Kuririn. Raditz slapped Krillan with his tail toward Kame House and got smashed into the wooden wall of Kame House. "Krillan!" cried Goku.

Why, you-!" growled Goku as he got in his offensive stance, but was in shock by seeing Raditz's tail, including Bulma, Roshi. "A-A tail! This guy has a tail!" shocked Bulma. Raditz wiggled his tails, and smirked, "Looks like you've finally learned my identity!"

"Your identity?" asked Goku as he tried to pushed Gohan that got on his leg tightly. "What do you mean?!"

"Kakarrot!" Raditz yelled as Goku looked at him. "Have you ever forgotten about that?!"

"My name ain't that funny Kaka-whatever nonsense! It's Son Goku!"

"How can this be?"

Gohan ran to Goku and hugged to Goku's leg again, and Goku tried to push him off. "Hey, go on, now!" demanded Goku.

"Hey, have you ever taken any strong shocks to the head in the past?" asked Raditz. "What?" Goku was not sure what Raditz just say."Back when you were a child or sometimes, did you ever hit your head hard?!" Raditz asked as Goku picked his hand off of his leg so Bulma could grab Gohan. "Answer my question!"

"I did! I don't remember it, but when I was good and little, I hit my head!"

"W-What?!" Raditz shouted towards his brother.

"I still have the scar, even now," Goku stated.

"So that's it after all, huh?" Raditz said thinking to himself ( " I don't know what other power level is coming my way but its higher than my own.)

"But what does that have to do with anything?!"

"Goku!" interrupted Roshi. Goku glanced over his shoulder at the old man. Roshi cleared his throat and began, "Long ago, your grandfather, Son Gohan, told me something. One day, deep in a valley, he found something unusual, as it had fallen from the sky. When he got closer and looked at it, there was a round capsule, and inside it was a baby that had a tail. He took him home, and tried to raise him...but he had a violent disposition, and never took to him, and he was utterly at this wit's end over him.

"But then, one day, he fell into a ravine by accident...and hit his head hard, nearly dying. However, having an unbelievable life force, the baby apparently survived. What's more, afterward, his violent nature disappeared, and he became a good little boy."

Goku was shocked to hear Roshi's story, and asked, "T-That was me?" Roshi nodded.

"S-So then, what does that mean?" asked Bulma. "Does this guy and Son-kun have some kind of connection?"

Goku looked at Raditz, and asked, "Hey, who the hell are you?! Tell me who you are!" and he pointed his finger at him.

"You're being one difficult bastard, forgetting everything like this!" scowled Raditz and chucked, "Fine. I'll remind you, then. From here on, I'll have a lot of work for you to do for me, after all..." as he wrapped his tail around his waist.

Krillan finally woke up and got out of the hole that he got thrown into. He rubbed his bald head and approached Goku. "Are you okay, Kuririn?" asked Goku.

"Be careful, Goku! That's no ordinary guy!" warned Kuririn.

Goku moved his pupil to Raditz without titled his head at Raditz. "Mm-hmm, so it would appear." and he finally moved his head toward Raditz. "To be honest, just us standing here looking at each other like this has got me scared! This has never happened to me before!"

Raditz scoffed, "I'll tell you, then. You are not a human from this planet. You were born on Planet Vegeta. You are a proud Saiyan, the mightiest warrior race in the universe!"

"The universe?" shocked the forgotten Saiyan.

"Warriors?" The green-haired female looked at Goku.

"Saiyan?" wondered the bald-head midget.

"And I am your older brother, Raditz!" said the Saiyan Warrior. Goku was in very shocked and didn't want to believe that this villain Saiyan was his real brother.

Krillan couldn't help but to shocked to hear Raditz's word. "G-Goku's older brother?!"

Bulma's eye widened, "B-Brothers?! You're kidding!"

"Stop talking nonsense!" said Goku.

"R-Right! If Goku is from outer space, then what is he doing on Earth?!" asked Krillan.

Raditz chuckled, "The answer is simple. Kakarrot, you were sent here to exterminate the bothersome humans that live on this planet!"

Goku's eyes were widened, and shocked, "I was what?!"

"We Saiyans are a renowned warrior race!" explained Raditz. "Our task is to go through space, searching for planets with good environments, and once we've exterminated those who already live there, we sell them for a high price to aliens who are looking for a suitable planet. Adult warriors embark directly upon planets where those with a higher battle power live. But to planets like this one, which have a lower level, we send babies like you."

"I-If that's the truth, then you guys are awful!" said Kuririn.

"That's crazy! You even make Piccolo look lovable!" said Roshi.

Bulma grabbed Gohan and held onto him. "How can you send babies off on their own?!"

Raditz smiled like evil staring at Gohan's tail. "Kakarrot, given several years, you should have had plenty of time to purge these nuisances all by yourself! If only you had remembered your orders, that is." and he looked at the sky then folded his arms. "Luckily, this planet has a moon, as well."

Goku puzzled, "Hey, why is it so lucky that there's a moon here?"

Raditz scowled, "Don't play stupid! It is when the moon is at its fullest that we Saiyans are at our best, you know!"

The imagination of Krillan ,Bulma and Roshi showed when Great Ape showed up during the Full Moon made them shiver in fear. "What are you talking about? I don't understand what you mean at all!" said Goku.

"What?" Raditz looked down at Goku's behind and shocked, "I-It can't be... Where's your tail?"

Goku looked at his own butt. "What happened to your tail?!" growled Raditz.

Goku said calmly, "It got cut off and disappeared long ago!"

"H-How can this be? You miserable fool!" as Raditz clenched his right fist. "It's no wonder you were able to get along with the beings on this planet!"

"Enough!" demanded Goku. "It's doesn't matter if I am some whatever-you-call-it-guy from another planet, or if you are my big brother! Kuririn is right! Anyone like that is a lowlife!" and he pointed his thumb at himself and smirked. "I am Son Goku, and I was raised here!" then he stood up straight and gritted his teeth. "Now get out of here right now!"

"Right! Right! Like he said! Whatever his past maybe, right now, Son Goku is a fine Earthling, more so that anyone else!" said Roshi.

"Goku has even saved the world! Get lost! Get lost!" ordered Krillan.

Chucking, Raditz walked past Goku and others, then Bulma got out of his way with Gohan "Even so, I cannot allow this to be."

Raditz looked at the sky, and got on the serious face then looked at Goku and others... "The Saiyans have always been a race few in numbers, but now, after colliding with a giant meteor, the planet Vegeta had blown up. Just about all of the Saiyans were vaporized into space dust. Our father and mother included!" and he walked toward the Bulma's helicopter without took his eyes off at Goku and others. "Including you, there are only four remaining Saiyans. Me and one of the others were spared because we were off assaulting another planet. And as for the other one, he was lucky enough to be sent off to another planet, just like you were.

"Earlier, we inadvertently found a nice planet that we ought to be able to sell for an extremely high price." and he looked at the helicopter, "We'd like to go attack it, but it looks like we'd have a hard time of it with just the three of us." and he looked back at Goku. "That's when I remembered about you, Kakarrot." Then, finally, he walked toward Goku and others. "Your battle power is still incomplete, but if you were to join up with the three of us, you could still manage." as he got close to Goku's face.

"Stay away!" Goku jumped back away from Raditz. "Open your eyes, Kakarrot!" laughed Raditz.

Goku guarded himself as well as his friends. "It will be fun! Is your Saiyan blood not stirred?"

Gohan hugged Bulma tightly and trembled, "I'm scared!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" growled Goku as he showed his fist. "I'd die before lending my hand to you"

At first, Raditz was shocked to hear Goku that he would not do anything for him no matter what! Then, Raditz smirked as he was starting at Goku. "So that's how it is, huh?" and he looked behind Goku. "For a while now, I've been wondering, that boy behind you is your son, isn't he?" as he pointed his thumb at the half-Saiyan.

Goku looked behind at Gohan and back to Raditz, then answered, "N-No!"

"It's no use trying to fool me! That tail is proof that he carries Saiyan blood, isn't it?"

Bulma was startled after hearing that Raditz told the truth and hide his tail. Goku stood up, and admitted, "So...what if he is?!" then he got on his offensive stance.

Raditz chuckled, "Since you, his father, won't listen to reason," and he extended his left arm and pointed at Goku, "I guess I'll have to borrow your son for a little while." He strolled toward Goku.

Goku put his left arms as his hand clenched into a fist on his left side, while his right arms were on his right side. "Keep back!" but Raditz still walked toward him. "Just try to come any closer! I'll knock you flying!" Raditz got closer and closer to him, and Goku raised his right fist. Raditz disappeared and appeared in front of Goku, and right knee struck harder on Goku's guts. He got knocked away from Raditz and fell on the ground near the ocean.

Gohan got off from Bulma and ran to Goku and Bulma tried to catch him but failed. He cried, "Father!"Goku screamed in the pain and grabbed his own stomach. "Father!"

"You mustn't go!" cried Bulma.

"Gohan-kun!" cried Krillan as he and Roshi went to Gohan and others.

Gohan ran closer to Goku, however, was grabbed by Goku's Saiyan brother. "Whoa, there!" said Raditz. Gohan began to cry like a crybaby. He looked at Goku who was laying on the ground and screamed in the pain. "Kakarrot, I'll be taking the child. If you want him returned alive, you'll listen to what your brother tells you to do!"

Goku opened his eyes and looked at Raditz who was laughing at him. "D-Dammit!"

"G-Goku went down with only one blow!" shocked Kuririn in the middle between Roshi and Bulma.

"Kakarrot, I'm giving you only one day, so think about it," said Raditz. "You'll probably have to get your friends to help, too. Still, you'll have to show me some proof. Ah, but that's a simple matter. By this time tomorrow, you'll kill a hundred of this planet's humans, at least for now, and pile their bodies up here!"

Gohan was struggling to get off of Radtiz who still held his shirt. Raditz took a glanced at Gohan who was still crying. "Father! I'm scared!"

Goku raised his left hand and looked at the crybaby Gohan. "G-Gohan!"

"You got that? Let me say it again just to be sure. You are to kill a hundred of this planet's people and pile up their bodies here by tomorrow." ordered Raditz.

Goku was laying on the ground as the water got to Goku. Goku rubbed his stomached with his left eye closed as he glared at Raditz.

"If you do, we will let you join our group. And of course, if there are no bodies here, it will mean the death of your son."

Gohan cried, "Father!"

"T-That's gutless of you! How can you use a child like that?!" growled Kuririn.

Roshi nodded, "He's right! For one thing, there's no way Goku could kill anyone!"

After hearing that Goku wouldn't kill everyone no matter how Raditz tried to convince him, Raditz turned his head and glanced over.

"That's fine. If you don't mind letting this one die, then there's no need to have those bodies ready. However," then he looked at Goku again, "one way or another, every person on this planet is destined to die soon. Once we finish subjugating our current planet, we've decided that our next target will be this one!" and he looked back to others.

Roshi shocked, "Y-You what?"

"The three of us Saiyans ought to be enough to wipe out the folks on this planet in only a month," said Raditz. "Kakarrot, if you're the one who kills a hundred people for me, it's all the same in the end, isn't it?"

Goku grabbed his own brother's feet as he was prone on the ground while Raditz looked down at Goku after feeling the hand of Goku on his feet. "Father! Father!" cried Gohan.

"You got that, Kakarrot? Any way you try to struggle out of it, the only thing for you to do is to join your brother's pals," warned Raditz.

"Give me back my child!" demanded Goku.

"I'll be expecting a good answer from you. For your sake, as well." Raditz kicked Goku's hand so he could get out of Goku's hand. "You cannot consider going against me." and he ascended to the sky.

he looked at Goku who has struggled to get up. "With your incomplete battle power, you can't possibly stand up to your older brother, after all!"

"Father!" cried Gohan.

"See you later! I look forward to tomorrow!"

"Gohan!" cried Goku as he finally got on his knees and raised his right hands and opened his palm while his left hand was on the ground. Raditz laughed as he was flying away from the island.

"Father!" a voice came from the Gohan who still echo further from the island until the sound of echo was gone.

Goku finally got on his feet, and cried, "Gohan!" and he got on his knees on the water near the beach. "Dam it all! He made a mockery of me!" as he splashed on the ocean.

Goku's friend went to Goku to help him. "Are you okay, Son-kun?" asked Bulma.

"W-We're sorry! There was nothing we could do!" said Roshi.

"G-Goku?" asked Kuririn.

Goku yelled on top of his lungs, "Kinto-Un!" as Kinto-Un approached Goku.

"Wait! That's crazy! Don't be rash!" cried Roshi.

Goku stood up as he screamed in pain. "You can't! You'll be killed!" suggested Bulma.

If you go now, do you think you could win?!" asked Krillan as he grabbed his shirt to prevent him from falling. Krillan and Bulma put him down on the ground so Goku can rest and breathe deeply.

"Damn! What should I do?" wondered Goju

"What a shock, huh? Here you discover that you have a relative," said Bulma with her hands were in her jacket's pocket and stared at Goku, "and of all people, it turns out to be that guy!"

"Your brother... does have greater than normal strength, and all," said Krillan.

Goku got something in his head after Krillan said something about 'strength'. "His tail..." and he looked at Krillan and others. "If I...If I squeeze his tail hard enough, his strength should drop off." then he got up from the stair he sat on. "That's how it was for me."

"N-Now that you mention it, that's true!" nodded Roshi.

"B-But still, are you going to be able to grab his tail?" asked Krillan.

"It'll be impossible for me to do it, alone," admitted Goku.

Roshi walked toward Goku and admitted, "He's right. We will do as much as we can!" and he saw Kuririn was shocked. "Yamucha and Tenshinhan aren't here, after all."

"T-That's right..." nodded Krillan and he looked down at the ground. "And if the three of us fight together, it just might work..." and he put his both index finger connected together. "Though I'm not very confident about that..." laughed Krillan nervously.

Krillan smiled and looked at Bulma, "Yeah, anyways, Bulma-san, if we die, please bring us back to life with the Dragon Balls, okay?"

Bulma thumped her fist on her own chest and nodded, "Leave it to me!"

Goku looked back to Krillan and frowned, "Krillan, that won't work. Kami-sama said that you can't ask Shen Long to grant the same wish a second time." Krillan gulped and shocked. "Krillan, both you and Old Timer Turtle Hermit have already had Shen Long bring you back to life once. And so... we can't do it another time..." frowned Goku.

Krillan laughed nervously, "Oh... really? E-Even so, n-no problem!"

"You'd help me out?" Goku asked as he was surprised.

"O-Of course we will!" answered Roshi.

"You bet we will! This time, it's our turn to lend you a hand, Goku!" said Krillan. "T-This time for sure, I'm dead. Damn... And I wanted to get married too..."

"Speaking of the Dragon Balls," Bulma got an excellent idea, "what if we did this? Get all seven together, and ask Shen Long to save the world!"

Krillan made a big smiled, "Oh, yeah!" as he was excited. Roshi looked at the bald midget, "Do you think we could get them all together in a single day?"

All of a sudden, Krillan turned into a frown, "Oh, yeah..."

"All right! We launch a surprise attack of our own!" said Goku. "He wouldn't possibly think that we would attack him, so his guard should be down."

"B-But we don't know where he is, right?" asked Roshi.

Goku glanced over his shoulder at Bulma, and asked, "Bulma, do you have your Dragon Radar with you?"

"That's right! The ornament at the top of Gohan-Kun's hat was a Dragon Ball, huh?" asked Bulma.

She grabbed the radar and showed to Goku. The yellow orbs were moving to the north. "That's it, that's it! Look! It's moving at tremendous speed! He pressed the zoom so he can see the single yellow orb on the radar closer. "It stopped! Thank goodness! He's not out in space, he's on Earth!" Goku said happily

All right, let's go! It's all or nothing! Just hang on, Gohan!" decided Goku. "R-Right! Maybe we can win this! The possibility is slim, though..." said Krillan.

"If we're going to be killed, either way, we'll feel better if we've done all we can," said Roshi. Goku looked at Roshi, and Krillin as they nodded in agreed at the same time.

"This is too much for you guys!" A familiar voice said. Krillan, Roshi, was confused and looked at each other. They were looking for the voice. Then they saw someone above them.

That was Piccolo whose staring at them.

"Piccolo!" Goku and his friends said in unison.

* * *

Piccolo landed on the ground as Bulma crawled and went to use the turtle as a shield. While Piccolo and Goku staring at each other. Roshi asked Piccolo, "What are you doing here?"

"I followed him here., replied Piccolo.

Goku raised his eyebrows and looked up at Piccolo. "You've already met him?"

"That's right." nodded Piccolo. "If you go with those three, you won't be able to defeat him."

Goku and others raised their eyebrows once again after Piccolo decided that they couldn't defeat him with just four of them.

"I will go with you," said Piccolo as he lifted his left hand with a straight arm. He said while he walked toward Goku. "You must have realized that his strength is extraordinary." as he went past Goku and stopped, but continued without looking at Goku. "He's an opponent that neither you nor I can stand up to. However...if you and I team up, then there is a slight possibility that we...can defeat him."

"Just what the hell has come over you?" puzzled Goku without looking at Piccolo as well.

"Don't get me wrong. It's not as though I have become awakened to peace. I don't care what happens to your son, either. It's just that he stands in the way of the world domination that I am after! We'll team up, but once we've taken care of him and his two pals, I'm going to defeat you, and this time," he showed his right fist, and smirked, "I intend to take over the world for sure!"

Goku smiled, "I won't let you do that! I won't let you do that, but up through that part where we team up, that's a good idea." then he turned his head to glance over his shoulder at Piccolo. "Looks like there ain't any other way, huh?"

Piccolo turned around and looked at Goku and smiled, "That's right! We'll just have to put up with it."

"Bulma," said Goku. Bulma looked at him while he was sheltering the turtle. "let me borrow your Dragon Radar."

Bulma nodded, "Right." and Bulma threw a radar at Goku as he caught it.

Goku glanced at Piccolo and wondered, "Can you keep up with the speed of Kinto-Un?"

"Don't be absurd! My own technique's a little different from that pathetic Bukujutsu skill of yours." chuckled Piccolo. Goku smiled at Piccolo, then they finally departed from Roshi together on way to rescue Gohan.

Krillan, Roshi, and Bulma were staring at the sky "I'm not sure whether I should be elated or not..." worried Kuririn.

Roshi shook his head, and smiled, "You know, I would have never thought that those two would team up." and he took three steps forward and looked at the sky. "There's certainly no stronger combo than them! It's just possible that they might win!"

"B-But I wonder, is it safe for us to trust Piccolo?" worried Bulma.

Krillan nodded in agreement, "It's worrisome, isn't it?"

Roshi turned around and looked excited, "What are you talking about?! This is going to be an incredible spectacle!" and he looked at Bulma. "Bulma! Do you remember the location that reading was coming from on the Radar? We're going too!"

 **IN the Spinach Wastes**

Raditz walked toward the blue truck from the crater while Gohan was hiding under the truck and hugged the tire as he trembled in fear. "Father, I'm scared!"

Raditz punched through the Truck's engine and lifted the truck then blasted and reduced the truck into nothing while he was staring at Gohan.

After witnessing the truck being destroyed, Gohan began to cry again. Raditz felt annoyed and made a demand for Gohan. "Will you shut up?! How long are you going to keep blubbering?!" then he grabbed Gohan. "You carry the valiant blood of the Saiyans too!" and he went to the crater and sliding down the crater, then drop him inside the pod. "Get in there!" and Raditz left him alone.

Gohan thumped on the glass, and whimpered, "Let me out! Let me out! Let me out, I say!"

Raditz got out of the crater and mumbled to himself, "Now then, how about I go find something to eat?" All of a sudden, something yellow flashes on his scouter, "That's strange. A warning signal..." as he pushed the button on his scouter. "A battle power of 710? It's close!" shocked Raditz. He scanned through the area, then realized, "What?" and the target was Gohan inside the pod. The circle appeared on the pod, then suddenly, the circle disappeared. "Damn. A malfunction, huh?"

Raditz pushed the button to turn off the scouter. He stared at the pod, and said, "Don't scare me like that." then he walked away from the crater.

 **Spinach Wastes**

Raditz picked the fruit and took a bite on it while he carried other fruit on his right hand. After eating the fruit, he threw one on the grass like he doesn't care about the environment on the planet.

Raditz got distracted by the scouter and growled "Again!" and he spits the food out of his mouth. He pushed the button on his scouter and stared at the pod where Gohan was caged inside. "Battle power 710." and the circle on the scouter disappeared once again. "Sure enough, it's malfunctioning."

He was about to push the button on the scouter but got another scan. "There are three readings!" shocked Raditz. He looked at the sky, "They're heading this way!" and mumbled to himself "One...two...three...Battle powers 322, 334, and...One of them is the same as Kakarrot's ability. But there's no way he would be coming here. He has to know that there's close to zero probability of him winning..." continued Raditz as he mumbled to himself. "And he doesn't know where I am in the first place."

He pushed the button on the scouter to turn it off and grunted, "I've had it. It's completely malfunctioning." as he was about to walk away from the crater. "It couldn't be!" and he turned around and saw Goku was on Kinto-un and on his side, it was Piccolo who was with him. "He's here!"

He looked back to the pod and got in thought to himself. "Then it's not a malfunction?! No! There's definitely some kind of mistake here! It's not possible for a kid that small to have a battle power of 710!"

Goku got off Kinto-un, and on his feet safely at the same time as Piccolo landed. The moment after they landed, Goku and Piccolo turned around and stared at Raditz. Goku was in the middle between Piccolo and Naruto. Piccolo was on the left side of Goku. All of them including Raditz were staring at each other.

The silent was on for a while until Raditz broke the silence. He kept bounced the fruit, and said, "So that's it. You're the other one, huh?"

"How did you know about this place?" asked Raditz.

"You expect us to tell you?!" Goku said refusingly.

Raditz chuckled, "Very well. I'll ask you a different question, then. What the hell have you come here for?"

"It's obvious, ain't it?! We've come to take my boy back!" said Goku.

With Gohan- Inside Pod

Gohan was crying on his knees until he heard Goku. He got up and looked through the glass. He smiled happily, "It's Father!" The young half breed boy stated happily.

 **Goku, and Piccolo vs Raditz**

"Which means... even though you may be a Saiyan, like us, you don't want to join our group?" asked Raditz.

"That's what I said!" growled Goku.

"Then you intend to defy your brother?"

"I ain't got any brothers!" Goku shouted in rage.

"Kakarrot..." said Raditz as he stopped bouncing the fruit, and gripped its fruit. "I thought you'd be more sharp-witted. To think that you'd be as foolish as this... You disappoint me." then he bounced the fruit again. "Don't tell me you've made the ridiculous determination that if the two of you attack me, you can win!" and he ate the remaining of the fruit.

Piccolo threw the cape, and he had enough with Raditz talk too much. "That's enough of your tiresome drivel." then he threw the headwear out. They were weight armored crashed into the ground.

Goku raised his eyebrows, then looked at the green-skinned warrior and asked, "Piccolo, have you been training by wearing heavy stuff too?"

"Yeah, just like you," answered Piccolo. He tilted his head to stretched his arms and his neck as well. He smirked, "It's been a long time since I felt this light."

Raditz scanned the green-skinned warrior and narrowed his eyes, "His battle power has gone up to 408!"

Goku smiled, "I see." as he took his shirt out, "You've been desperately training yourself too, huh?" then he took his shoes out, too. "Being able to fight together as allies for the time being like this is encouraging.

Goku removed his wristband, with completely leaving him in the orange gi. "Maybe now we can have ourselves a little bit better of a fight."

"Kakarrot is now at 416..." thought Raditz. He threw a fruit out, and laughed, "You guys think you've gotten all stronger by doing that?"

Goku, Piccolo, scowled, "What?!"

Raditz folded his arms and laughed, "Don't make me laugh! To think that you would stroll on in here with that kind of power! This is what they mean when they say you don't know your place."

"Just being stronger in a fight ain't everything!" growled Goku, then smiled, "We've got ourselves a strategy!"

Raditz chuckled, "Kakarrot, I've decided not to let you join our group any longer. It appears you'd just slow us down, anyhow" and he turned into an angry. "You're a disgrace to our family! Die!"

Goku, Piccolo, got on guard as Raditz went past them, he used his left knees to hit Goku and used his right elbow to hit Piccolo from the behind. Goku used handspring on the ground away from Raditz to regained the balance of his feet while Piccolo was lucky to get on his feet but almost fell. Luckily, his right hand was there to support him to regain the balance as well.

Goku shocked staring at Raditz, "H-He's fast! What speed!"

Piccolo raised his left hand to guard his face and shocked as well. "And he came at us head-on! For him to get behind us in that one moment!"

Raditz chuckled, "Your defense, at least, appears to be pretty strong. Well, except for that blonde brats. However, your deaths are only a matter of time now. Little by little, I'm going to increase the strength of my attacks!"

Piccolo panted trying to get some breath, "T-To think that the difference in our levels would be this great!"

Goku gritted his teeth and got in thought, "Somehow, I have to grab his tail, and make his power drop!"

"It's hopeless! No matter what strategy you may have come up with, there's no way you can beat me!" smirked Raditz. He got something appeared in his mind, and said, "I know... Why don't I let you on something good before you die?" and he laughed, "The two other Saiyans besides me who are still alive have an even higher battle power than I do!"

Goku's and Piccolo's eyes widened almost as if there's no way to limit the power. There are more Saiyan that are stronger than Raditz? No way!

Piccolo was trembled and asked, "D-Dammit! Did you say the other two Saiyans are even stronger?! W-What's going on here?"

Raditz laughed so hard. "It's too late for you now, even if you do realize how terrible we Saiyans are!"

Goku chuckled a little. "You've got us there. I wish we hadn't heard that."

"There's only one thing that fools, who defy me without heeding the warnings I so graciously offered, get and that's death."

Piccolo asked Goku without leaving his eyes on Raditz. "You must be pretty excited, huh, Son Goku?"

Goku smirked nervously without leaving his eyes on Raditz as well. "Sorry, but this time, I ain't all that excited. I'm so scared, I'm trembling." True, he was trembling after all.

"Of course you are!" laughed Raditz, "However, that terror will turn to hopelessness very soon."

"Never mind me, where is my son?!" demanded Goku. "Where have you hidden him?!"

"I haven't ridden him. I just locked him up because he was bawling so loudly," admitted Raditz. "There's a hole behind you, right? He's in there."

Piccolo and Goku looked back to the crater. Goku ran to the crater and saw Gohan inside the pod. Goku decided to ascend so he can see Gohan better. "In there, huh?" asked Goku. "Gohan..."

"Father! Save me, Father!" cried Gohan.

"Hold on, Gohan! Daddy's going to come to rescue you right away!" said Goku.

Raditz looked up at the forgotten Saiyan and laughed, "Don't be ridiculous! There's no way you can save him! Not if you guys die first!"

Goku landed on the feet and nodded, "All right, let's do it!" and got in battle stance.

Piccolo got in a defensive stance, "That's all we can do!"

Goku and Piccolo were first to land a punch, however, Raditz dodged and blocked each of their punches, and kicks. They kicked up the grasses every time Raditz dodged their punches or kicks. They tried to sneak up behind Raditz however got kicked in the face by Raditz. Goku and Piccolo got knocked away from Raditz. They were spinning away from Raditz then they bounced off the ground to attack Raditz, but missed the chance to lay a hand on him. Raditz dodged and was hovering above them. Goku and Piccolo jumped very high to attack Raditz.

Raditz began to smile and raised his hands in order to release the Ki blast called Saturday Crush.

Goku's eyes widened his eyes and realized he needs to get out of way and dodged. "Yikes!" screamed Goku. However, unfortunately for Piccolo, the blast got to his left arms as he screamed in pain. Goku and Piccolo were staring at two blasts actually blew the mountain up.

* * *

Spinach Wastes Goku, and Piccolo vs Raditz

Raditz took a step and chuckled, "What's the matter? Have you finished already? Where did all that gusto you had earlier go?"

Piccolo's thought appeared so he decided to ask Goku. "Hey, Son Goku, do you have any new reserve techniques?" whispered Piccolo.

Goku's pupil looked at the green-skinned warrior without moving his head at him and chuckled nervously and whispered back, "Sorry, can't say I do." then he looked at Raditz again.

Piccolo laughed a little. "Sheesh, ease up, will you? And here I've been training seriously, developing something new."

Raditz wondered what they were doing so he asked, "What are you two whispering about?" and he chuckled, "Whatever strategy you devise, it won't work! It'd be easier on you if you'd just keel over right away."

However, Goku ignored Raditz's warnings. He raised his eyebrows, and asked, "Are you for real? You've got yourself a new technique up your sleeve?"

"Yeah" chuckled Piccolo.

"Can you do it with only one arm?" Goku asked curiously

"Yeah, that part's okay, But this technique takes quite a bit of time in order to build up enough ki." said Piccolo.

"You will see." He saw Raditz clenched its fist and he got sweated on his head, "While I'm doing that, you fight him by yourself, and draw his attention." The Namekian warrior said as he charges up his power

Goku titled his head to the left and nodded, "Got it! Will this technique work against him?"

Piccolo smirked nervously, "Probably. If this doesn't work, then there's no other way to defeat him." He narrowed his eyes as Raditz widened his legs. "I was saving this in order to kill you." He told Goku.

"And instead, you might end up saving me with it, huh?"

Raditz widened his legs once more. Piccolo smiled, "If I am able to defeat him with this, then your turn is next."

Raditz was not sure what they were talking about. So he decided to wait for them to finish anyways.

Goku chuckled nervously, "Is that right?"

"This is no time to be laughing, you know." But Piccolo still laughed anyway.

Raditz wondered, "They're laughing... So they're changing their posture, are they?" and he smiled.

"All right, I'm looking forward to this!" chuckled Goku. "Now then, let's see about keeping him in check!"

Goku clapped his hand a few times, then he charged toward Raditz while he smiled.

Piccolo put his two fingertips on his forehead, "Makankosappo!"

Raditz smirked and got in thought while Goku went to him, "So, you've finally resigned yourself?"

Goku used his left hand to hit Raditz with a backhand, but Raditz blocked with his left wrist as well. Goku had to throw his right elbow at Raditz. Raditz blocked with his left hand once again. They punched and blocked everything they got.

Piccolo raised his Ki higher as possible as he could get. He concentrated on his Ki to get higher while he placed his fingertip on his forehead.

Goku took everything Raditz hit him with punches and kicks. Raditz blocked Goku's punches and smiled at Goku disappearing out of his sight.

Piccolo finally gathered his Ki, and the yellow electricity appeared on his fingertip as it flashes.

Goku and Raditz still blocked every punch everything they can. Raditz finally kicked in Goku's face.

Goku got knocked away from the Villian Saiyan and bounced off from the ground. "You're a persistent one!" growled Raditz.

Goku cupped his hands and pulled his hands to his side. "Ka...me..."

Raditz twitched his eyebrows, and shocked, "I-Impossible! His battle power is rising! Battle power 924...925!

Goku continued, "Ha..." and finally the blue orbs appeared on his cupped hands.

"He's able to concentrate his battle power into one point and raise it up?!" shocked Raditz.

"Me..." continued Goku.

Raditz shocked and looked behind him at Piccolo who raised his ki. His eyes widened as he scanned Piccolo's battle power. "T-This one's battle power is 1,020! U-Unbelievable! It's still going up!" while Piccolo's energy had gotten bigger and bigger.

"Ha!" cried Goku. The blue blast went to Raditz, but the villain Saiyan escaped. Goku pulled the blast so it could follow Raditz.

Raditz ran very faster trying to escape Goku's Kamehameha wave as Goku pulled more so the blast can follow him faster. Raditz stopped eyes were widened because he saw the blast was too close to him and he put his left hand to clenched his right arms as he used his right hand to stop the blast.

BOOM!

The rock was destroyed when Raditz blocked it.

BOOM!

The blast actually kicked up the dust. However, once the dust had cleared, Raditz survived the blast and trembled because he took a blast full-on.

Goku gritted his teeth and shocked while he hovered above the sky, "He caught it!" while Raditz growled. "W-What kind of guy is this?" wondered Goku.

Raditz looked up at Goku and chuckled, "This time, I'll present you with one!" then he threw another purple blast at Goku, but it was large this time. Goku couldn't get away because he stared at the blast and was in trembled. Goku actually took a blast and got a shocked badly.

Raditz ran, vanished, and reappeared as soon as Goku fell on the ground. "Die!" as he grabbed his gi with his left hand while his right hand was going to punch him however he got distracted on his scouter. He saw Piccolo still raised the ki up.

Piccolo smiled like evil and chuckled, "You're going to be the one who dies!" as the energy grew a bigger and flashes faster.

"Battle power 1,330?!" shocked Raditz. "A-All of his battle power is gathered into just his fingertip!" and he raised his left hand. He growled, "Dammit! These guys can manipulate their powers at will!"

"Try taking this on! Makankosappo!" cried, Piccolo. He finally thrust a finger at the air, and its blast with the yellow spiraling beam released and on way to pierce Raditz.

Raditz and Goku's eyes were widened as Piccolo's blast was closing into Raditz, however, he dodged it. The blast went onto the mountain, and...

BOOM!

Goku had to shield his eyes with his hands so they won't go blind. That was really a large exploded. The larger dust came up. Once the dust became clear, the mountain had created curved that was pierced through by Piccolo's beam.

However, Raditz survived...

Piccolo trembled in shocked, "H-He avoided it! W-What kind of bastard is he, with such speed?"

Raditz chuckled, "You pierced through this armor quite easily." He pointed at his right shoulder armor that was pierced by Piccolo. "That's quite a technique." and he stood up and chuckled, "If I had taken that head-on, I would have been out!"

"That doesn't mean anything If I don't hit you!" growled Piccolo.

"To think that you would inflict injury upon me!" chuckled Raditz as he showed his left fist and clenched his left fist. "You're going to pay for this! I'm through playing around!"

Piccolo trembled as well, "W-We've had it now!"

Raditz smirked, "I'll obliterate you in an instant!" as he opened his left palm and he gathered the ki together in his left hand, and the blue orbs appeared on his left palm. He can tell that Piccolo was in trembled. "Rot in hell!" as he was going to throw a blast while Piccolo got on guard. But he was in shocked and felt weakend, then looked behind him. It was Goku who gripped his monkey tail.

"You got careless, didn't you!" chuckled Goku. He can tell that Raditz was being weakened. "I've got your tail!" then he squeezed the tail very hard.

Raditz fell on the ground, and growled, "Why, you... when did you get behind me?!"

Goku looked at Piccolo with a serious face again. "Piccolo! Now! Do that thing one time!"

"Y-You got it!" smirked Piccolo. "Nicely done, Goku! Keep a firm grip on that tail!" and he placed his index and middle finger together on his forehand once again. "I'm limited to only being able to use this technique one more time."

Raditz realized and looked at Goku behind him. "K-Kakarrot! Are you planning to kill your one and only brother?!"

"Shut up! I told you, any guy as cruel as you are ain't any brother of mine!" refused Goku. "As someone who was going to kill my son, don't you go saying that self-serving junk!"

Raditz figured something how he could manage to get out of Goku. "I-I'll stop! I've had a change of heart!" lied Raditz. "I'll leave this planet without making any more trouble!"

"Don't be fooled, Son Goku! There's no truth in what he's saying!" demanded Piccolo. "There's no way he would do that!"

"P-Please! Believe me, my younger brother!" pleaded Raditz. "Truly, I have done some cruel things up to now! To you, as well... But I will keep my promise, no matter what!"

Raditz nodded, "I-I really do!"

That quote in which caused Piccolo's eye widened and removed the finger off of his forehead. "N-No! Don't let go of his tail! That's his tactic!"

Goku refused to let it go for a while however Raditz kept begging and whined. "I'm begging you, Kakarot! B-Believe me!"

What Raditz just said actually led Goku to believe in him. Goku finally let the firm grip of monkey tail go.

"Son Goku!" cried, Piccolo.

Raditz smirked evil and got up then elbow smash against Goku's nose that knocked Goku flying away from him to crash onto the ground. Raditz decided to jump and stomped on Goku's guts with his right feet.

Raditz evil chuckled and looked at Piccolo. Piccolo got on his guard and growled, "Y-You miserable idiot!" as Raditz referred to Goku Raditz pushed his feet on Goku's chest while Goku screamed in pain. His tail wrapped around his waist and chuckled, "Indeed! Fools such as yourself are quite uncommon! To think that you would be so completely taken in! Just as I thought, there's no way that you could be a warrior!"

Goku opened his right eye while closed his left eye. He groaned, "T-That was dirty!"

"But I'm not like you. I'm a first-rate warrior! I have absolutely no hesitations about killing you, even if you are my brother!" chuckled Raditz as he looked at Goku who was in pain. "Shall I provide you with a sample?" then he stomped more on Goku's chest.

* * *

 **Inside the Pod**

Gohan cried, "Father"

 **Back with, Goku, and Piccolo vs Raditz**

Raditz stomped more on Goku's chest as Goku screamed in pain. "There you go, there you go! Suffer even more! Your death is near!" as he kept stomping on the chest. Then he glanced over his shoulder at Piccolo, and mocked, "What's the matter? Aren't you going to come at me?" and he gestured Piccolo to bring it on. "Try doing that thing you did earlier!"

Piccolo mumbled to himself as he was in trembled, "H-He'll just dodge it again like this!"

 **Inside Pod**

Gohan pulled himself together with the knees and whined quietly, "Father..."

While Raditz was working on stomping on Goku's chest. He laughed, "Scream some more! Cry out!" then he looked at Piccolo and chuckled, "Then finally, your turn will come next Namkian. Get yourself ready!" and he looked down at Goku again. "Well now, shall I finally put you out of your misery?" and he lifted a finger, "Die, Kakarrot!"

Then, Radtiz noticed the scanned from the scouter appeared, "W-What?" and he looked around him, but there's no trace of its battle power. He turned around and kept looking for the trace of its battle power. He heard the crack coming from the crater and he was staring at the crater.

Finally, the pod broke up and someone jumped with an angry on his face as the Dragon Balls hat fell from his head. That was Gohan. Goku, Piccolo, and Raditz got shocked as well while staring at the angry Gohan. "What?!"

Gohan spun around, and landed on the ground safely with his arms were widened. Raditz shocked, "W-What is this?!"

Piccolo shocked, "I-it's Son Goku's boy..."

Raditz got his foot off of Goku and stared at Gohan. "I-Impossible!"

Goku looked at Gohan who kept sniffed. "G-Gohan!" as he struggled to move a bit. "R-Run, Gohan! Run away!" Gohan gritted his teeth as he glared at Raditz.

Raditz's eyes were widened as he saw the scouter scanned Gohan's battle powers. "B-Battle powers...O-One thousand...one thousand three hundred seven?!" which caused Raditz, Goku, and Piccolo to be shocked.

"Stop picking on...my father!" cried Gohan. Gohan released his hidden powers in which the red aura was surrounded around him. He was crying while he dashed toward Raditz which caused Raditz panicked and couldn't move. He headbutted Raditz to pierced his chest armor.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Raditz.

Gohan's attack against Raditz actually shocked both Piccolo and Goku. Raditz regained the balance as he clenched his chest with his left hand while Gohan fell on the ground. Gohan got up after fell on the ground hard, and looked at Goku who was confused.

Goku was laying on the ground staring at Gohan. "G-Gohan?"

Gohan looked at the forgotten Saiyan warrior. "Father?"

"Did you-?"

"Father..." cried Gohan.

Raditz went behind Gohan and scowled, "Y-You little brat!"

"R-Run!" warned Goku. "Gohan, run away!"

* * *

Bardock and Gine finally came in time to see that it was both of their sons why were they fighting was the question. " We have to stop before they kill each other don't either off them know that Frieza killed off our race" as Gine said but before she heads off and flies towards both of her boys. Bardock stopped her before she did as he only shakes his head as he wanted to continue to watch what was going to happen. As Bardock also took notice of the young four-year-old boy that had headbutted Raditz when he got angry and out of the pood.

Bardock could only smirk in joy and pride but also sadness as he wondered why Raditz was wearing a scouter and he wanted to know why Kakaort was weaker which was something he was going to do as he saw that...

* * *

 **yeah, please bear with me and my grammar I will slowly fix all my chapters. I will post my Shameless Fox soon for those of you waiting for it and I know, I really do that have some things to fix. Also, I want to split from Naruto in the future to Goku in the past and then when it gets to the Garlic Jr arc I think I may introduce him there. I really was annoyed like the few Dbz villains mostly male and not canon, I feel that some of those Dbz movies should have been Cannon. Also if you have seen the Broly movie tell if you liked it. I kind of didn't really like it peer say because I felt the original was better but the reason for Broly hating Goku was dumb. In the new Broly movie, its explain Goku past and Broly was pure-hearted instead of evil like savage level evil. I wanted Future Trunks, Piccolo and Gohan to fight Broly just for the culture. I really hope we get a Future Trunks spin-off.**

 **The thing is that if the Goku dies in the future that means he did kill Frieza, so I was always wondering why don't they go to New Namek? Did New Namek even exist because since Kami and Piccolo didn't fuse in the future than that means Goku didn't face Frieza or did he? Like no one thought let's go to Namek and wish back everyone that was killed by the androids. Is it Plot or something else like I don't want to Bash Dbz because of that's my favorite anime of all time but I really thought of this through and always wonder why they didn't do that. Like we never got a full explanation if everything from Goku time happened in Trunks. Like its an alternate Earth I get that but still want answers.**

 **For those of you asking who is Erebus, I got that idea from watching a youtube video from Devil Artemis it seemed like something I could fully expand and I don't know how I'm going to do it but I definitely will need a beta reader for sure.**

 **Here is the Harem so far**

 **Izumi**

 **Towa**

 **Android 21**


	5. Chapter 5

**I had just updated Chapter 4 If some of you have noticed now back to our scheduled program**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Enter the Hit man**

* * *

Naruto, Izumi, Andriod21, and Kimimaruo left the future but along the way three decided to travel to the past or maybe another Universe. Naruto had got a vibe feeling that he couldn't place at all but he stopped. To which his two friends noticed, it was Izumi who gave Naruto a concerning look. "Naruto- kun what's wrong why did we stop?" The raven-haired Uchiha asked her crush as the redhead was shaking. Naruto gave a small smile and flew towards Izumi; " It's my time ring it would seem like something is going on that shouldn't and we have to go there to see what the case is." The redhead had stated with conviction in his voice. "Naruto-sama where will we go.'' The white-haired man asked as he knew he annoyed Naruto whenever he did that.

Naruto just gave a blank look to kimimaruo and only shook his head. '' Well Kimimaruo were going to universe 6 that's where God of destruction Champa rules it would be best to not let a God of Destruction see us." The redhead said with caution in his voice.

The three ex-ninjas and Android saw a blood bath and they all sensed a raw power that was not too far. Naruto went to check on the bodies. He used his power to bring one person back to life. The alien was looking around and couldn't believe he was alive. He looked around and saw the three teens and started to move around. "Whaaaaa...ts going on how am I alive." The alien had stuttered as he couldn't believe what was going on. Naruto only shook his head at the display but his patients were running dry quite honestly.

Naruto looked at the now calmed down alien; " what is your name and can you tell me what happened here." The alien just sighed and gave in into the redhead. " My name is glorab to put it short we are a gangster and I wanted to quit, but it seemed like somebody paid to get our whole gang killed." Both Izumi and Kimimaruo raised an eyebrow at Glorab. "What do you mean like an assaian that werid we haven't really bumped into killers, androids yes but assaians that feels right at home." The ravenate Uchiha stated with a small smirk to which made both Glorab and Naruto to shiver.

Before Glorab could continue with his story about the killer Hit and how strong he sense something was coming and yelled; "doge!", he had shouted to which both Izumi and Kimimaruo had both done but the now named alien Glorab as he had a hole in his chest but was still alive. Glorab pointed his finger to the figure that was standing

Hit is a tall, muscular humanoid with purple skin, flattened ears, a bald head, and red eyes. He wears a long, turtleneck, dark purple, blue, and grey trench coat. He wears a dark cyan undershirt, dark purple elbow and knee pads, and dark purple wrist guards. He has a dark cyan belt with a yellow buckle. His pants are dark cyan and he wears a pair of dark purple boots with black toe-and-heel armor.

Hit looked to his now alive target and thought he had killed him. " It would seem like you survived and fake your death how did you survive? No matter I will have to kill you and bring your head as it the demand of my buyer."

Naruto looks down as he saw Glorab was now dead again and he gave the Hit a look. "why ?'' To which made the assassin only raise his eyebrows at being questioned. Hit paced around his now dead target and gave the four a look and a small smile. " I am Hit the Infallible Legendary Assassin and I also go by Never-Miss Hit meaning I never miss my target." The assassin said towards the four as he got into a fighting stance. " Something tells me that you would understand a great deal of this.'' The assassin stated as he raised his power. Naruto looked to his friends and gave them a nod as he as well got into a stance.

Izumi, Kimimaruo and 21 watched as both Naruto got into a fighting stance.

The assassin had his hand in his pocket not even guarding himself. To which annoyed Naruto greatly as he flew and charged straight up in. Before anything happen Naruto was on the floor as he had got punched the redhead looked at the assassin with a surprised face. Then Naruto went in for another strike but he was hit with a couple of more punches. The three were watching this wondering what was going on. Naruto got up to which surprised the assassin." I guess your not one to give up, but it's futile you will not defeat me." The assassin had stated as he disappeared but this time Hit got push back to which made the assassin frown. Naruto smiled and it was then that the real fight was truly going to begin as assassin tried his attack again but Naruto blocked it. The redhead smirked as he saw that the assassin was getting annoyed. " Yeah, I know about your time skip ability it wasn't too hard to figure since I also have that power as well." The redhead statement to which the assassin smirk in response to the redhead's statement.

Naruto made a clone as his clone struck Hit but the assassin used his Time skip and they continued to go for blow. Hit went in for a punch as Naruto blocked it. Then Naruto sent in a kick and each of their moves was telegraphed as they were evenly matched. Hit then charged up, but this time it was different as he used his time skip ability. Not only did his power improve but his speed and everything else did to which made the redhead raise an eyebrow. As the two continued to match each other but Hit was looking exhausted so this was Naruto chance."It would seem like you are tired, your use of improvement is something that had gotten worried for a second but I'm no normal fighter." The young redhead stated as he made a clone and he used his ki to raise energy in his hand as wind was picking up in Naruto's hand and he rapped his two hands as he flew straight to Hit. **"Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken** '' The redhead shouted as his Rasen shuriken had reached its target but to Naruto's surprise Hit was still standing. He was hurt as his whole body took a beating. Hit then lay down looking at the redhead with a smile. "In all my years living so long, I have not been defeated. If I had taken you more seriously then it would've been different.' The assassin stated as he waited for Naruto to kill him but the redhead didn't do it.

The three walked up to Naruto as they saw an angel of some sort. " Hit-san you got defeated how interesting now who are you trespass and why do I sense that one of you have the god of destruction candidate power." The beautiful angel said giving the look to the three. Naruto and the others started to sweet because if an angel was here that the god of destruction would not be too far. Naruto steps up and looked at the angel; " My name is Naruto, that Izumi on the left, than Andriod 21 and finally Kimimaruo. I have been trained by a Supreme Kai and I sensed something was going on in this universe so we came to check it out and get rid of it.

* * *

 **Somewhere in A Dark dimension**

Erebus was looking as he tried to regain his power but to no attempt. "How can I get out of here without the full power that accursed Omni-king has really ruined everything for me." The dark lord has stated but to his surprise, a figure came out of the woodworks. "So you are the mighty Erebus well my name is Giblet and I want to serve you, my lord." The dark lord got a good look of Giblet. He wears a long, red, hooded cloak held in place by three silver buckles. Underneath he seems to be wearing the Sadala-style Saiyan armor as it consisted of full-length sleeves and pants, grey gloves and grey boots with black soles and silver tips.

* * *

 **So I had to at least throw Hit in there the story because I know we love to see a Hit spinoff where we see more of Hit background and how come he is so Old. Maybe its long life span like the sayians or maybe the time skip ability and how did he achieve that ability like we got Jiren background in DBS. What Race is Hit, does he have the family, why did he want to become an Assassin? Things like that.**

 **There would be some independent Naruto arc where I would refrain doing from the future or universe back to the universe 7 so this will be one where I make some arcs for Naruto and crew then will make one of either Naruto to be in the Frieza arc in dbz which I'm going to do but Naruto will make a debut in the Garlic Jr arc and the maybe the God of destruction arc it depends on how far I really want to go deep in this story.**

 **G**


End file.
